


#1 - Kinktober 2020

by sweethaleia



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaleia/pseuds/sweethaleia
Summary: A bunch of prompts and sex during 15 days of October.Day 1:First Time (Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers)Day 2:Hickeys + Knotting (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)Day 3:Hate-sex (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)Day 4:Blindfolds (Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanoff)Day 5:Size Kink (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)Day 6:Dom/Sub (Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark)Day 7:Fingerfucking (Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanoff)Day 8:Daddy Kink (Pepper Potts/Tony Stark)Day 9:Sleep Sex (Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark)Day 10:Aphrodisiacs (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)Day 11:Sex Toys (Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanoff)Day 12:Drunk Sex (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)Day 13:Shower Sex (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)Day 14:Stranger Sex (Thor/Natasha Romanoff)Day 15:Aftercare + Praise (Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Thor, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954009
Comments: 40
Kudos: 275





	1. Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Better later than never, huh?  
> I know it supposes to be more sex than a plot, but I couldn't stop myself. I regret nothing, tho. Enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes comes home and spend an unforgettable night with his lover, Steve Rogers.
> 
> Day 1: First Time

Who cares about what they are going to do? Certainly, not the two young in love boys.

Who cares that they are committing a crime? Or a sin? Steve would do it all over again because loving someone should not be considered a sin, much less a fucking crime, who these people in the government think they are to rule their lives?

Steve was raised a Catholic. So was Bucky.

They used to sneak around before the mass begins and when it begins, it doesn’t mean they stopped teasing each other. He remembers that Bucky used to kick his ass through the thin space between the seat and the back of the bench. They used to giggle until their mothers tell them to stop doing whatever they were doing.

It got hard going to church when he was a teenager. Incredibly, Steve made it through puberty, people told him he was going to die young. He had all kinds of sickness. Some people in the church said that if Steve was always sick then he must have been doing something wrong. He must have sinned. Then, Steve started to realize that he is attracted to boys. Maybe that was the reason he was always sick.

As a teenager, he was scared to tell anyone how he felt, even his best friend. He started to invent sickness to not go to the church, he hated those looks of judgment. Who do they think are? They were as much as a sinner as him. At first, his mother insisted, after several denials, she let it go.

One day, when his mother was praying at his bedside while he was burning in fever, he was certain he would die. He asked her.

“Is it wrong to love someone of your same gender?”

His mother raised her head with her eyes filled with tears.

“Why are you asking me that?” She ran her fingers through his blond hair stuck on his forehead due to the fever sweat.

“I-I--,” Steve sighed, he needed to let it out at once. “I think I may be gay.” Steve expected to see his mother moved away from him with horror in her eyes. Instead, she sat on the edge of his bed, pulling his head to her lap.

“I know, darling,” she whispered. “I know.” She got a towel on the nightstand to wipe away the sweat. “No, it’s not. Love should be available to anyone, no matter in which form. You’re going to cross a long and difficult road for being who you are. But no, darling. You’re allowed to love whoever you want. I just want you to be happy.”

Steve never forget that day, and how emphatic his mother was when he came out. God, he missed her every day.

He thought about that memory when he was walking to the train station. Bucky would be coming home after months away in the Army. Damn, he has missed him so much. Well, he was aware that Bucky would scold him for getting out in such terrible weather. It has been raining all day. Still, Steve didn’t want to lose the chance to see Bucky right away, even if they couldn’t kiss or holding hands in public.

He certainly wasn’t expecting what was about to happen later.

The train station was crowded, which wasn’t any surprise since people were anxious to see their loved ones. Parents, wives, children, were all there ready to see their sons, husbands, fathers. Steve was there to see his best friend, and, well, lover. But that no one needed to know.

With so many umbrellas opened to shield people from the rain. Little Steve couldn’t see anything. He was frustrated, he just expected that Bucky would wait for him. Because, yeah, Bucky knew Steve pretty well to know that he would be in the train station.

“Stevie,” a voice said behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He was capable to recognize that voice anywhere, and he turned immediately to see Bucky standing right in front of him, safe and sound, in that gorgeous uniform.

“Bucky. Hey,” he replied dumbly, making Bucky smirk.

“It’s raining, and cold. Damn, Stevie, you shouldn’t have left home,” Bucky scolded him, exactly like he had predicted. The soldier threw a hand over his shoulder, bringing him closer to his warm uniform. “Don’t want you to get sick.”

“M’ fine,” Steve mumbled. “How are you?”

“Well, okay, I guess,” then Bucky leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Much happier to be with you.” Steve blushed, red to the tip of his ears. Right, Steve definitely wasn’t seeing what’s going to happen next.

It started to rain on their way home, making them walking faster than usual because, obviously, Bucky was all careful about Steve and his health state. It didn’t make much difference. When they reach the small apartment, his clothes were all soaked. Correction: their clothes were soaked.

Bucky closed the door while Steve went to the kitchen, probably, the warmest place on the place. Hum… Steve was wrong, actually.

Bucky entered the kitchen.

“Take these off now,” he ordered, Steve rolled his eyes, starting to unbuttoning his shirt.

Bucky took over, finishing it for him. Exposing his fragile, sick body, showing his bones under the light of the candles.

“Damn, Bucky. It’s freezing here,” Steve complained, crossing his arms on his chest, walking closer to where the candles were.

Bucky had his uniform half-opened, his belt lying on the table, as his pants fall on his hips, exposing his skin. Steve followed all the movements while Bucky walked in his direction. The soldier put each hand on Steve’s side, avoiding him to escape from his firm grip.

“You know where is warm?” Bucky leaned in, brushing his lips against Steve’s. And the blond felt his cock twitching in interest when Bucky whispered in his ear, his warm breath making Steve shivers. “Under the sheets.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve let it out, placing a hand on Bucky’s chest right on his naked skin. “Bucky I-I, I’ve never--” Steve started to explain himself, failing miserably, and feeling his face flushed red and hot.

“I know, doll,” Bucky said, understanding what Steve couldn’t tell.

“How?” Steve asked, leaning on the caress Bucky was making on his cheek.

“Well,” the soldier. “You don’t even get when I’m flirting with you, much less my smooth sex invitations.”

“Oh,” Steve said. Now that Bucky was telling, he was starting to remember some unusual conversation. “Why-why you weren’t clearer?”

“I didn’t want to pressure you,” Bucky shrugged. He moved uncomfortably and Steve couldn’t let to notice the bulge on his pants. The blond licked his lips without realizing it, but, of course, Bucky noticed his interest. “Do you want to?”

Steve raised his gaze to look into blue eyes alike his.

“Y-yeah,” Steve replied low, quickly recovering himself. “I want to, Buck.”

Before Steve could realize, he was being carried in bridal style to their bedroom. Placed carefully in bed, as he could break easily. Damn, Bucky was right these sheets were warmer than the kitchen.

Bucky got rid of his pants while Steve’s watching him. The bulge on his underwear bigger than before. Steve timidly took off his pants, letting Bucky pulled the rest of it. It wasn’t as they haven’t seen each other naked before, they lived together. Still, Steve was ashamed of his body that could never be compared to the Bucky’s, but he still thought he was a lucky man.

Bucky climbed on top of Steve, kissing him passionately, biting his bottom lip and pulling out a moan from Steve.

“Damn, Stevie. You’re so beautiful, so gorgeous,” Bucky said, moving to suck his neck fondly, placing a wet kiss on Steve’s Adam’s apple.

“Bucky,” it was all Steve could say. His cock aching against the fabric of his underwear. “Bucky.”

The soldier got it. He went down distributing kisses over Steve’s body, teasing Steve’s nipples. He kept going down, down, down, reaching Steve waistband, putting a hand on the blond’s bulge. He looked up at Steve, asking for permission with his eyes. Granted.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do it,” Bucky said, pulling down his underwear. Steve’s cock jumped free. It was relieving, but he needed more. Much more.

“Bucky, ple--” he was cutting off by Bucky’s warm mouth taking him fully in his mouth.

Steve closed his eyes in pleasure, his back arched up with all those new sensations he was feeling. He was overwhelmed, and for those moments there were only he and Bucky’s hot mouth on his hard cock.

“Buc--B--Buck,” Steve moaned, feeling the warm sensation disappears from his cock.

“Look at you, doll. Losing your words for me,” Bucky said, a wide grin on his face.

The soldier sucked a piece of his skin on his thigh. He surely would have a hickey on there by tomorrow. Steve loved it. Only he and Bucky would know about that hickey, what it meant, and how his first time was with someone he loved for so long in secretness until Bucky finally spit out his real feelings for Steve.

Steve thrust up against Bucky’s thigh when the dark-haired was kissing him. He was insatiable. Both of them were insatiable.

“Someone’s getting impatient,” Bucky smiled against his lips, dropping kisses on Steve already swollen lips. “You’re too sassy for your first time, Stevie.” Steve scooped Bucky’s face.

“I want you, Buck,” Steve said, sounding almost like a plea. “I need you inside me,” he added, needy.

That must have sounded like an order, because Bucky immediately moved out from Steve’s top, which makes Steve’s frown, wondering if he had done something wrong. He watched as Bucky opened one of the drawers in the dresser, and came back with a small bottle in his hands.

Lube, Steve correctly assumed.

Suddenly, Bucky was on top of Steve’s again, kissing him again.

“Is-is it--?” Steve couldn’t get the words out again. Though, Bucky seemed to read all his thoughts.

“You’ll feel it burning in the beginning, then it’ll be all pleasure,” Bucky assured him, a soft smile playing on his lips. “I promise you,” he rested his forehead against Steve for a moment. “Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, huh? I don’t wanna hurt ya, doll.”

Steve turned around, presenting his ass to his lover. The soldier placed a kiss on his lower back before pushing his cheeks open. Steve felt his face flushing again, and Bucky laughed.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, darling,” he placed a kiss in one of Steve’s cheek. “You’re gorgeous.”

Bucky poured some lube on his fingers. With one finger is circling Steve’s rim, making the blond close his eyes with the teasing, as Bucky slowly pushed a finger in. It seemed resistant at the beginning, then granting permission to it slid inside him. Steve felt a burning as Bucky had told him, but it wasn’t so uncomfortable for now.

Bucky thrust his finger in and out of Steve. A moan escaping through the blond’s lips when Bucky presses another finger, the burning grew as Steve was stretched, but he didn’t care. He wanted it. And he wanted his first time to be with Bucky, so everything was perfect.

When Bucky felt satisfied, he added a third finger inside Steve. Steve groaned in response, pushing his ass back to meet Bucky’s fingers. He wanted the soldier inside him as fast as possible. He saw a smirk on Bucky’s face with his impatience. Bucky thrust in again and his fingers hit that sweet spot, sending a wave of heat through Steve’s body.

“Right there, hum,” Bucky mumbled, slipping his fingers out of his ass.

He stretched his torso to reach Steve for a kiss.

“Just want ya,” Steve muttered. “Now.” He saw a drop of pre-cum falling from Bucky’s cock, and Steve licked his lips, perhaps Bucky would let him taste him someday. Steve liked the idea and felt his own cock aching for contact.

Like a good soldier, Bucky went back to his position behind a Steve with spread legs. Giving himself entirely to his lover. Bucky lined up his cock with Steve’s asshole, pressing against the blond, teasing him and pulling out dirty sounds from Steve. Right now, he was feeling pretty shamelessly.

The man pressed the head of his cock inside Steve. Oh! He felt his body stretching open to accommodate Bucky’s cock whilst he pressed further inside, moving slow, dangerously slow. Steve felt like the air escaped from his legs, not knowing how to breathe properly as the burning started to become pleasure spreading over his fragile body. Overwhelming.

Bucky groaned when he pushed forward with Steve taking all his cock inside his hole. It was, somehow, glorious, to fell Bucky filling him all up.

“God, oh God, Stevie,” Bucky cursed, thrusting once. “You’re so good, hon. So good for me.”

Steve might have hummed in response, or not. He wasn’t thinking straight right now. He was far from anything as straight.

Bucky thrust in once more, his ball slapping painstakingly against Steve’s ass with every thrust, each one going deeper than the other. Steve pulled tight the sheets under him when Bucky thrust again and hit his sweet spot from now on with every single thrust. The blond moaned loudly.

“Fuck,” Steve said, pressing his head against the sheets. “Fuck. Oh, Buck.” It made Bucky leaned closer to a whisper.

“Language,” the dark-haired said, thrusting harder inside him.

Then, Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, making the blond gasps with the sudden touch. Steve moved his hips to get any friction against Bucky’s slippery hand, which he didn’t need to wait longer. Bucky pumped Steve’s cock, his thumb spreading the drop of pre-cum on the head.

Bucky kept thrusting inside him with his hand working on Steve’s cock. The blond knew he was close to cum, the orgasm building up as Bucky’s thrust got erratic.

“Fuck, fuck, Stevie. I’m so close,” Bucky said, against the back of his neck. His lips touching his skin on fire.

Steve came, spilling hot thick white lines on Bucky’s hand. When the soldier followed him, his warm seed filling Steve’s hole right after the soldier let his weight fall on the blond’s back. Both gasping with the wonderful sex they just had.

“You good?” Bucky raised his head to ask Steve, his hand running back and forth on Steve’s back.

“I feel amazing,” Steve smiled, regretting when Bucky pulled out of him and his cum slid on his tighs.

Bucky laid by his said, snuggling close to Steve, drowning his nose on Steve’s blond hair and inspiring the smell of shampoo and sweat.

“Yeah, amazing,” Bucky sighed. “You smell like sex, Stevie,” Bucky commented with a smirk, and Steve laughed.

“Yeah, you too,” he replied, resting his head against Bucky’s arm. The soldier was drawing invisible figures on the blond’s arm, his touch was so familiar. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“No, thank _you_ , doll,” Bucky said with a grin.

Steve leaned up, approaching their noses, and bringing their mouths together into a kiss.

“I love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, Stevie.”


	2. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves to mark Tony in every possible way.
> 
> Day 2: Hickeys + Knotting.

Everyone knew that Steve Rogers was Tony Stark’s Alpha. Everyone.

Steve let everyone well-aware of that, marking his Omega in all the ways he could. No one would dare to question why Tony had hickeys on his neck, shoulders, arms, and well, other places that no one would see, but Steve and Tony himself.

It’s not different when they are in one of those events promoted by Stark Industries every year that Pepper obligated him to go. After all, he was the owner of the company and should grant those filthiest riches with his presence.

There was Tony, talking with a bunch of business, aware that those Alphas only wanted to have that particular, billionaire, genius, and philanthropist on their bed. Of course, Tony saw from the corner of his eyes that Steve wasn’t happy with that. Tony laughed at something not interesting that someone said.

He threw his head behind, laughing and exposing the hickeys along with biting marks that Steve had left on his neck this morning. Knowing very well that that would please the Alpha. His Omega showing those stupid Alphas who actually manhandling him, owning him, that certainly pleased Steve.

In a second, Steve was by his side, wrapping his arm around him, and spitting any excuse to get Tony away from them. The Omega knew what would happen next, Steve would take him, marking him, leaving new bruises all over his body, and then they would come back to the main room. So, Steve would make sure that everyone sees those marks and knowing exactly who they are dealing with. After all, Tony was Steve’s.

“Steve,” Tony said when the Alpha took him for a dark and empty corridor somewhere on the building. He’d bet that Steve looked over every single piece of this building, looking for a place to fuck Tony away from curious eyes because Tony’s body was only Steve’s and no one had the right to look at it.

Steve pressed Tony against the wall, attacking his lips with a rough, possessive kiss. Then, he turned Tony around, taking off his suits, unbuttoning his white shirt, and throwing the tie anywhere on the floor. Steve hand pressed against the Arc Reactor. Tony gasped when Steve sucked his skin on the back of his neck, which would leave a hell of a hickey.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Tony threw his head to rest on Steve’s shoulder, exposing his neck willing for his Alpha that sinks his teeth on the place, drops of blood coming out from his lips.

“Let’s let them know to who you belong, huh?” Steve said he wasn’t asking for permission or anything. He simply would do it, but Tony nodded affirmatively anyway.

“Yes, Alpha, please,” the brunet cried out, with needy.

His own cock aching, the slick dripping from his ass soaking his underwear. Which was not any better when Steve had his throbbing cock against Tony’s ass, pressing it purposedly between his cheek. Steve left another hickey next to another from the morning on his shoulder.

The Alpha pulled Tony’s pants down, not leaving him much longer with his underwear. The slick pooling between Tony’s thighs. Steve used Tony’s own slick to wet his finger, pushing two at once to his still loose hole. Tony whined, pushing his ass behind to the blond’s finger, fucking himself on the fingers.

Steve wrapped his other hand around Tony’s cock, and the sensation was extremely pleasurable for a moment, until Steve put his thumb on the head of it, stopping the pre-cum to come down. 

“Steve, please,” Tony complained, but he knew very well that his Alpha was irreducible.

“You let me fucking you, Omega. Do you understand?” Steve barked out, using what Tony liked to call his Captain’s voice.

Tony nodded in understanding, stopping the movement of his hips as Steve adds two more fingers at once. Tony whimpered with the familiar burn of having four of Steve’s fingers inside him. He thrust all fours in and out, and Tony bend against the wall, presenting his ass to the Alpha. Ready to take his knot. 

Steve pulled his fingers out, kneeling in front of Tony’s ass and sucking the skin on there. Tony could feel a purple hickey on his other cheek. Steve didn’t stop, though, and Tony shifts, sighing out loud to show his discontentment to Steve. He wanted Steve, he needed Steve inside of him. But the Alpha had other ideas, putting himself between Tony’s legs and sucking his inner thighs, the sensation of Steve’s warm, wet mouth on that part of him was sensational. He held Tony’s hips, to stop him from moving, his fingers sank tight on the skin. Tony groaned in response when Steve sucked above another hickey on his sides. The Omega closed his eyes, feeling the pain spreading for the bruise.

Steve would take his time, and all Tony could do it was waiting for when he’d be done and satisfied with his work. Turns out, Steve was never satisfied. He probably would wait a day or two until the hickeys started to yellow and fade, to start this whole procedure all over again.

Tony heard Steve unbuckled his belt and the noise of the fabric of the pants being pulled down.

“Finally,” Tony rolls his eyes, but he’s smirking.

Steve leaned closer to his ear.

“Don’t you like it when I mark you, darling?” Steve said, with his tongue licking a brand new red hickey. “Don’t you like to exhibit them? So everyone knows you’re mine, only mine.” Steve pressed his hard length against Tony.

Tony knew that there was a correct answer if he wanted to get knotted that night. In matter-of-factly, he loved the hickeys, when he wakes up the other morning and sees each one of them spreading on his body in the mirror. He just wished Steve didn’t take too long with them. Mainly, when Tony was aching in desire for the Alpha.

“I do, Alpha. I do. J-just--” Tony held his cock in his hand, feeling Steve’s hand taking off his hand. The message was clear: he couldn’t touch himself, he had to come with Steve’s knot. “P-please, Steve. I need you.”

Steve huffed and smirked. He wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist to hold him steady. Holding his cock with his other and lining up to Tony’s entrance, glowing with the slick reflecting the light upon them.

The Alpha pushed forward, his hips colliding with Tony as the Omega sighed with relief. He was so full, so full of Steve. The Alpha filled every part of him inside. Tony took him all, his hole used to the stretch, quickly, adjusting to Steve’s length. Allowing the Alpha to thrust deep inside him. Each thrust pulling out a moan from Tony’s lips, eventually, Steve leaned closer to kiss him, biting on his bottom lip, pulling Tony’s lips with his teeth, and licking when a drop of blood appears.

Tony whimpered, feeling the need to touch his cock, red and aching for any kind of friction.

“Damnit, Tony. You’re so wet and warm for me, sweetheart,” Steve whispered, thrusting and finding his prostate, which he knew when Tony gasped out, mumbling ‘Steve. Steve. Steve.’ The Alpha smiled satisfied, adjusting to reach the spot with every single thrust as Tony watched a drop of pre-cum coming down his cock.

If he only could touch himself, just a little. But he didn’t want to disobey Steve, otherwise, he would not get his knot tonight. Tony really wanted to be knotted against that wall. He even forgot what he was doing in that place whilst Steve fucked him.

Steve’s cock throbs, he thrusts harder, he was close, Tony knew. He could feel his own orgasm building up.

Steve pushed harder through the rim when his knot started to swell, he passed it through the sore ring of muscles of Tony. The Omega whined loudly with the suddenly wider stretch as Steve’s knot grew inside him, stretching him even further, but Tony was used to it. Steve’s knot was massive and he already took him a lot.

That’s when Tony came, spilling cum on his stomach and the wall in front of him. He really didn’t want to know who would clean that mess. Then, Steve came, the knot locking them together for some minutes. The Alpha spilling his hot seed inside of Tony, sending it straight to his womb to fertilize. The chances of Tony got pregnant out of heat were smalls, but still possible. Anyway, Steve and he never cared about it, even though they have talked sometimes.

Tony felt Steve’s grip on his waist tightened. The Alpha rested his forehead against the back of Tony’s neck, placing a kiss on the place.

“This good, huh?” Tony whispered, a little dizzy from his orgasm.

“What can I do? You have an amazing ass, sweetheart,” Steve smiled against his back.

“Damn, I do, right? And it’s all yours. Everything here is all yours,” Tony turned his head a little to catch a glimpse of Steve’s beautiful blue eyes.

Steve placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s temple after being so rough with him.

“That’s right. You’re mine,” Steve wrapped both arms possessively around Tony. “Mine.”


	3. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a disagreement because of the Accords. But, everything can be solved with sex, right?
> 
> Day 3: Hate-sex

Tony pushes the door of the lab in fury. He’s done. He’s so fucking done with Steve.

Captain Handsome always trying to do what he believes it’s right. Well, not so much right now, though, otherwise, Steve would sign the Accords.

Tony sighed frustrated, punching the wood table in front of him. God, that man always managed to get in his nerves. At the same time, Tony can’t ignore the fact that he’s half-hard right now.

“Are you kidding me?” He cursed, looking down at his pants.

There was something in the way Steve looked when he was angry that always turned him on. Maybe it was the livid shine behind those blue eyes, or the way Steve crossed his arms on his chest and his biceps twitched below the shirt, the veins appearing on his neck. Or that stubborn air he has or even his straight, impeccable posture.

Tony feels his cock aching, craving for some kind of friction. Damn it!

It wasn’t the first that it happened, though, and probably wouldn’t be the last. He had to admit that having angry sex with Steve after they argue was always incredibly satisfying. It was only something casual that happens once in a while, it doesn’t mean anything else. They were just teammates finding some sexual stress relief in each other.

Or, at least, it was what they think it was.

There’s a loud noise coming from the lab entry, just for the knob fell on the floor. Tony swore out loud in Italian, knowing exactly who it was.

“Don’t,” he shouted when Steve came in his direction. “I don’t wanna listen to your voice.”

“Tony, be reasonable. They can’t define when we’re needed or not.

“It’s a regulated measure. To keep everyone safes. Each one of those lives mattered, Steve. There are people mourning their losses because we were too reckless. Too uncontrollable,” Tony argued, pointing his finger to the blond’s chest.

Steve rubbed his hand on his face.

“God damn it, Tony! I know!” Steve cursed. “Things don’t work this way! Imposing rules. That’s not the solution” he retorted.

“So, tell me,” Tony said, walking in Steve’s direction. “What’s the solution, Mr. Know-It-All?”

Steve waved his hands on the air, exasperated.

“Fuck, Tony!” He shouted, his face is red with anger.

Then, Tony turned his back to him, his hands clenching into fists as the hatred consumed him. He didn’t make it too far, though, since Steve held his elbow with force, obligating the billionaire to turn around and face him.

“God, Tony. I hate you so much right that I could--” Steve looked away, and Tony stepped closer, his lips parted in a sexy way that he knew Steve loved it.

“What, Cap?” Tony held Steve’s chin, making him look at him. “Say it.” He raised a brow, encouraging Steve to take the next step.

And he does. Steve smashes Tony’s lips in a rough kiss. His tongue explores the brunet’s mouth roughly. He wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, his tight grip stopping Tony from any attempt of escape. Like he would even dare to escape from this.

Tony bites Steve’s lip, feeling the taste of blood right after. Tony felt the hit of his back against the wood table, dropping some of his tools when Steve pushed him. Tony let out a guttural moan when Steve sucked the skin between his neck and shoulder. Steve back away with a desperate, filthy noise.

Tony grunted when Steve gripped at his hips, turning him around and bent him on the table, letting his ass up on the air. Oh, any issue they had to fix was completely forgotten now, at least until they are done with it. Steve pulled his pants and underwear down, exposing his ass carelessly as the doorknob wasn’t broken and the door open. But he believed that the other Avengers knew better than coming downstairs knowing that Steve and Tony were there.

Tony sucked Steve’s fingers when the man put the hand in front of him. Letting his fingers go with a pop noise. He felt his cock throbbing with only the noise. Steve pulled his cheeks apart, sliding a wet finger in his hole.

Tony sighed when Steve started to thrust in and out, quickly adding one more finger and bring out that burning sensation from the beginning. In a blink, two became three fingers, and Tony panted loudly with his hole stretched to Steve, ready to take him.

“Fuck me,” Tony said, whining when Steve pulled out his fingers and pressed his hard, thick length against his cheeks.

Steve didn’t take the time to tease him, though, neither Tony wanted it. He just wanted Steve thrusting hard inside him, making him shout like a whore, and--

Tony lost his train of thought when Steve sank inside him at once. The walls of his channel clenching around the cock with the sudden stretch. Steve didn’t wait for Tony to adjust, he thrust inside him, making Tony screams out loud just like the blond wanted him to do.

Steve kept his pace hard, holding Tony’s hips steady so strongly that he was sure he would have bruises by tomorrow. Steve thrust again, the noise of his balls slapping against Tony’s ass so pleasant. Steve groaned hungrily. Tony opened his mouth to make a naughty comment, but the words never came out when Steve hit his prostate, making Tony chokes and tears come to his eyes when the big man kept hitting there. Tony slammed a fist on the table as the pleasure ran through his body, giving him chills.

Tony held his throbbing cock in his hand, rubbing back and forth on it. Steve holding his hips tightly, stopping him from even thrusting up. Tony pumped his cock faster with every stroke.

“I’m so close,” he mumbled, not sure if Steve had understood it, he wasn’t even sure if that was exactly what he said, though, Steve hummed.

After a few strokes, Tony was coming, releasing white stripes on the table and on his shirt. He cursed a little when he remembered that was one of his favorite shirts, now covered with his own cum. His hole clenched around Steve and the blond muttered something that Tony didn’t understand, so Steve cleared his throat.

“I’m gonna come,” Steve said with a hoarse voice, which made Tony locked his eyes on him to watch the blond’s expression while he released inside of Tony. Steve closed his eyes, his lips parted and a grunt came out from his throat as the hot seed spread inside of him. Steve’s chest coming up and down fast. Tony watched it all fascinated.

He feels so cool, it felt like the anger almost went away, but it didn’t. His hand was still in fists, ready to punch Steve on those perfect teeth. Steve lose his steady grip on Tony’s hips, his baby blue eyes glowing on fire with the pleasure and the hatred the blond man felt for the brunet short one. Steve slips out of him, and Tony felt the blond’s cum coming out of his ass, sliding along his thighs.

He watched Steve buckling his pants again. Tony turned around to observe him more properly, biting his bottom lip provocatively.

“We always do that,” Steve said.

“Yeah, and it’s always amazing.”

“You like it rough, huh?” A smirk spread on Steve’s face.

Tony smirked back.

“I do,” he took a step closer, feeling his sore muscles aching with the motion, but he didn’t care, it was worth it. “I still disagree with you, though.”

Here they go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a fun ride! It was different from everything I’ve ever written.


	4. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha loves to play games to drive Bucky insane. She's the only one that has this power over him. He loves to play with her.
> 
> Day 4: Blindfolds

Natasha loved to play games to drive Bucky insane. She was the only one that had this power over him.

So, Bucky doesn’t complain when he’s sitting on the couch watching the news, and Natasha comes from behind passing a black blindfold to his eyes, and attaching it to a firm knot for it doesn’t slide back. The tissue is so dark that he can’t see anything.

The journalist presents how the weather will be tomorrow, he wants to laugh when she says that tomorrow will be hot in New York. Well, it’s getting hot right now.

“What is that?” Bucky asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“You’ll see,” he heard her hoarse voice close to him, then she’s chuckling. “Oh! Wait! No, you can’t see it,” she laughed, placing a gentle kiss on his lips as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Bucky felt his cock jumped in interest. He knows he can’t fool Natasha, she is already probably smelling his arousal.

“Where are you?” He asked when her hands thrown off the shirt.

He heard a phone buzzing on the furniture behind him. It was probably his phone, and he bet it was Steve, but he doesn’t give a damn about it right now. Not when his wife is playing with him. He hears a shuffling on the couch, then Natasha is leaning over him to turn off his phone, a boob rubbing on his face purposefully.

_ Oh, girl _ , he thought.

“I’m right here, baby,” Natasha’s lips met his and kissed back passionately. His hand running from the back of her neck to her ass, not finding any piece of clothing. She was completely naked. Bucky gives a squeeze on her ass that makes her jump and laugh.

“Hold on there, soldier,” she complained, slapping his biceps.

He felt the air changed of direction when Natasha moved away from the couch, and he wondered where she was. He’s tempted to take the blindfold off, but he can’t. He can’t because that’s her game and is Natasha who dictates the rules.

Then, her hands are running down his chest to his stomach, stopping provocatively on the bulge on his pants. Natasha gives it a squeeze, making Bucky whine. Her hands playing with the waistband of his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, letting him completely naked on the couch.

_ It seems suitable for their situation _ , he thinks.

The news keeps going on the TV in front of him, he didn’t listen to any of them, just the noise that it makes. It’s another noise that calls his attention, though. It’s the noise that Natasha makes when she takes him in her mouth.

“ _ Oh _ !” he gasped, feeling her soft lips around him, licking the head of his cock and then his whole length. When he can’t help but thrust up when she takes him again. “Oh. Natasha,” He panted, holding her red hair and guiding her. Like she needed anyone guiding her, she knew exactly what to do to bring Bucky to the edge.

He pushed down her throat, hitting the back of it and keeping thrust until he listened to her choking on his cock. He was close. It’s incredible how Natasha can make him come like this, but he doesn’t want to come now, and Natasha doesn’t want him to come either. He loosens the grip on her hair, and she backs away.

“Enjoying it?” she asked, and he could imagine the sexy and naughty smile on her face.

“You tell me,” he replied.

He feels the heat of her vagina when she sits on his thigh. She rolls her hips, teasing him, rubbing herself on his thigh. Bucky pulls her closer to kiss her, tightening his grip on her thighs because he doesn’t want her to go. He touches her, rubbing his thumb on her clit, which made Natasha moaned. He keeps his finger going down to reach the entrance of her vagina, easily slipping a finger inside her. Oh, fuck, she’s so wet.

“Oh, honey. You’re so wet, sweetheart,” he whispered against her lips.

Natasha rolled her hips again, which allows him to add a second finger and slip his both fingers until the knuckle deep inside her. Natasha fucks herself on his fingers.

“Oh, man,” she groaned. “Oh! I need more.”

Bucky wasn’t the one to question what she may or not need, he’ll give whatever she wants, he’s just a toy. He regrets silently when Natasha gets up.

“Condom?” he asked, raising a brow. Natasha huffed.

“Nah. Let’s make a baby tonight, darling,” she replied with her Russian accent showing when she pronounced ‘darling’. Bucky loved it, and she knew it.

He loved that idea, though. They had tried for a time, but then Bucky decided to enlist again, and Natasha decided it wasn’t good to have a baby when he’s been away for so long. Now, that he was working in a big company in New York, with Natasha still an agent for SHIELD and they are settled. That’s a good moment.

“Sure thing, baby,” he smiled.

He holds her hips while she sinks on his hard cock. Her lips opening and welcoming him inside of her, of her slick and hot vagina. She wraps her legs around him, sinking completely, taking him all deep inside her. Bucky rests his head between the crock of his neck, inspiring her perfume, and the smell of her shampoo when her hair sways when she bounces her hips provocating him.

Bucky sucks the skin of her neck before thrusting up, feeling her back arched up when he moves. He looks for her lips, kissing her neck licking the drop of sweat on her throat until he reaches those soft lips. Natasha smashes their mouth together, letting a filthy, sexy moan. She puts her hands on his shoulders blades, riding him, moving her hips.

Oh! She knew him so well.

“Fuck, James,” she hid her face on his neck, giving him a smooth bitten, but that surely would leave a mark. He doesn’t care, though. “I’m coming,” she muttered between his skin, and feels the exact moment that she comes, and he’s not too far behind her.

“Oh, Natasha!” He muttered, stroking her hair. Thrusting once more to meet her hips. “I’m coming, sweetheart.”

Bucky comes spilling his semen inside her vagina. Natasha groans in response. He rubbed her back up and down. Then, she moves her hands, undoing the knot and letting the blindfold falls between their still connected bodies. Bucky looks into her green eyes, a sexy smile on her face as a drop of sweat comes down her temple.

“Oh, baby, we’re a mess,” he said.

Natasha raised a brow.

“You are a mess. I’m fucking awesome.”

Bucky laughs and closes the gap between them to kiss her.


	5. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since they've started dating, they never had sex. Tony is afraid that Steve will laugh at his small dick, turns out Steve loves it.
> 
> Day 5: Size Kink (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to catch up with the dates, sorry.  
> Since Monday is a holiday, maybe I'll get everything updated on the correct date.

Since they started dating two months ago, they still haven’t had sex.

Steve didn’t understand why since Tony was known as a playboy for the entire country. He had dated models, famous people, all kinds. But Tony didn’t even talk about sex with Steve. Every time, the Captain made a move, attempt to get something, Tony would run away. Always splitting excuses about works, deadlines, or he was too tired to think about it.

So, Steve had planned everything for that night. He was decided to tackle Tony on the subject. This time, the short brunet wouldn’t run away. He would have no option than to face Steve.

Perhaps, Steve had done something wrong that pushed Tony away, or Tony was just being shy, or perhaps he was afraid of Steve. That thought made his heart clench inside his chest. The blond started to wonder why would Tony be afraid of him? Because of that fight in Siberia, maybe? But if he was so afraid of him, why would Tony have accepted his invitations to dinner, to the theaters, and even accompanying him in a Veteran’s event since Tony hated those?

It was complete nonsense. Irrational, even.

That would end today. He would know the reason why Tony couldn’t stand his touching. Even if it ends in a fight, or worse, a breakup. Those were the last things that Steve wanted to happen.

So, he used a convenient and acceptable excuse to get Tony out of the lab and come to his room. He said he couldn’t access Netflix on his smart tv. Even though JARVIS told him he could help with that little problem, and teach Steve how to finally login on the site, the supersoldier refused. He required Tony to come upstairs and fix that problem. Fast.

JARVIS warned him that Tony was on his way up, and Steve checked everything again. He held the keys of his room in his hands, ready to lock them when the brunet stepped inside. See? No way to run away, not today. Steve had planned in using the manual keys instead of asking JARVIS to lock them. Because first: JARVIS could unlock them if Tony required since he was the one in the highest of hierarch when it comes to the A.I. program. Second: the A.I. electronic lock system didn’t work the same way when it made manually, which means that JARVIS couldn’t unlock them if Steve did it with his keys.

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked from the doorframe.

Steve took a step forward closer to the door.

“I can’t log in on Netflix. My password isn’t working,” Steve replied.

Tony stepped inside and took the remote control in his hands. He didn’t have much time, Steve knew it. Tony was a fast-thinker and really good at solving any problems when it was related to technology.

Steve quickly moved to close the door, keeping his movements smooth to not draw Tony’s attention while he pressed the buttons and the commands. He turned the key in the door, listening to the final click that indicates it’s locked, then he pulled them back and slid it into his pocket. Far from Tony’s eyes to catch it.

“Alright,” Tony turned in his direction. “It’s done. You were typing your password on Caps Lock, it would never work,” Tony furrowed, putting the remote back.

Steve moved closer, putting his hands on Tony’s hips and kissing him affectionately. Maybe, too much affection for how he used to kiss him. Tony pulls away.

“What’s that?” he asked, a smile on his face.

“Nothing. Can’t I have a moment with my boyfriend?” Steve smirked, and Tony tiptoed to reach his mouth again.

Steve held him tighter, pulling him to the edge of the bed. Tony’s knee hit the mattress and he fell sat. Steve kept kissing him, pressing his body against the brunet on the mattress and Tony put a hand on his chest, pulling Steve away a little bit.

“Wait!” Tony shouted, and Steve frowned, knowing exactly what would come next. Tony’s eyes darted around the room, stopping on the door. “I-I-I have this project to finish,” Steve gets out of the top of him, letting Tony moves in the direction of the door. “I-huh, Pepper has been asking about it. I already passed the deadline, so…” Tony turned the knob, frowning when it did not open. “JARVIS,” he called.

Steve took out the keys from his pocket, showing them in the air.

“I’m afraid JARVIS can’t do anything,” Steve said.

“How? Shit!” Tony mumbled. “Steve, I’m serious.”

“So am I, Tony,” Steve took a step forward. “We’ve been dating for two months now, and every time we are close to having sex or any intimacy, you ran away!” Steve didn’t mean to shout, but that’s what happens. Steve rubbed a hand on his face. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, his voice sounding a lot calmer now.

Tony gave a few steps closer to the center of the room where Steve was standing. He rubbed his hands nervously. Steve crossed his arm on the chest, waiting for Tony to answer, hoping that Tony would answer it, thinking in many possibilities of what he was doing wrong.

“What am I doing wrong? Because you’re always running away from me, and I feel terrible for it,” Steve admitted.

“I--, you’re not--it’s not you, Steve, I--” Tony bit his bottom lip nervously. “Ihaveasmalldick,” Tony exhaled so quickly that even with Steve’s super hearing he couldn’t understand a word.

“What?” The blond asked, stepping closer to where the brunet was, but not invading his space.

Tony cleared his throat.

“I have a small dick,” Tony said slower, shutting his eyes to prevent from watching Steve’s reaction. Steve saw the brunet reddened as soon as the words came out clearer.

“Wait,” Steve lifted a hand in the air. Closing the gap between him and Tony. “Is that... is that the reason why you don’t want to have sex with me?” Steve raised a brow, trying to understand the situation.

So what that Tony’s dick is small? It doesn’t matter, Steve was in a relationship with Tony for he was, not for his dick size. Tony put both hands on Steve’s chest, holding his shirt and pulling him closer.

“God, I want it. I want it so much,” Tony said. “I just thought… I thought I--You--I don’t--Damn it!” Tony babbled, shaking his head.

Steve scooped Tony’s face with his big hands, rubbing his thumb on the billionaire’s cheek.

“Tony,” he called, drawing Tony’s attention to him. “I don’t care you don’t have a big dick, why would I? Why would you even think that?”

Tony pursed his lips, then sighed.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. Steve leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Baby, I want you. That’s all.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as the blond leaned to kiss him again. His tongue exploring the warmness of Tony’s mouth. He smelled like coffee, and Steve simply loved it. He started to pepper kisses on Tony’s neck, sucking the skin close to his collarbone, and holding Tony’s ass when the brunet motioned and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist.

The blond walked towards the bed, placing Tony’s carefully on the mattress, the pillows against Tony’s back. The brunet took off Steve’s shirt. Steve couldn’t help but smile, he couldn’t believe that it was finally happening. Oh God, he had waited for it for so long. Steve felt a heat wave passing through his body, making his cock throb.

Steve’s hands starting to working in taking Tony’s pants off. It surely didn’t frustrate you to see a small bulge hidden by Tony’s underwear. Oh, he actually couldn’t wait to suck him off. 

Steve could suck Tony all day.

Then, the pants were flying on their way to the floor, and the underwear didn’t take long to join the other cloth on the floor. Exposing the small hardened cock of Tony, leaking with precum. Just… so beautiful, Steve thought, wrapping his hand around it. Oh, it fitted so well in his hands.

Steve loves it. He definitely loves Tony’s dick.

Steve licked it from the root to the tip, seeing Tony close his eyes and throwing his head back, exposing that marvelous neck of his. Adam’s apple visibly prominent. Steve loved every inch of Tony. He was just perfect for him.

With that thought, Steve took Tony all in his mouth. The sounds that Tony made were incredible, and Steve barely could believe that he was the one responsible to make Tony emit those sounds. He let Tony go with a ‘pop’, the other man shivered with the loss of contact. Steve squeezed his ball just a little bit, making the brunet let out a soft groan.

Steve wanted to jerk him off, so he took Tony again, his lips pressing against his lover's hard cock. Pushing it down his throat, feeling Tony’s cock throbs as the orgasm was building, which only makes Steve intensifies the movements.

“Steeeve, oh!” Tony babbled. “I’m-fuck, gonna cum.”

Steve was ready. Tony came hot and bitter down his throat, and Steve swallowed every single drop of the content. Happier than ever.

He rubbed a hand on his mouth, cleaning any residual that could appear. Now, that Steve wasn’t so worried about pleasing his lover, it was hard to ignore his own aching cock. Steve placed a kiss in Tony’s thigh.

“So… how was it?” Tony asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Perfect, baby. Fucking awesome,” Steve praised him, celebrating when he pulls out a smile from Tony, right before he gently places a kiss on Tony’s lips. His cock throbs against Tony’s skin.

“Well, now it’s my turn,” Tony said, getting on top of Steve. “I’ll make you feel so good, darling.”

Steve grinned. He had found his man with the perfect dick for him.


	6. "Please"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing Bucky wants is to please Tony.
> 
> Day 6: Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a fan of Dom/Sub dynamics, but I decided to give it a try.

Bucky taps his pen on the table while reading the message on his cellphone. They have been hooking up for a while now. It was nothing romantic, he remembers himself, it was just a boss-employee sexual relationship, not even a little bit healthy, but fuck, he liked it. Oh, he really did.

Just reading that message from Tony was enough to get him a boner. Shit! He bit the tip of the pen. His eyes fixed on the screen where five words were written.

‘Come to the penthouse tonight.’

He didn’t need to reply to it. Tony knew he would be there as soon as he got out of work. Bucky barely could wait to know what Tony had in mind for tonight. He just wanna leave that stupid work, and drive to the Stark Tower right away.

To Bucky's disappointment, the time didn't seem to want to collaborate with him. Every time he raised his eyes to the clock on that green spinach wall just a few minutes had passed. The wave of heat was getting insupportable by the time the clock hit 05:00 p.m. Bucky already had his bag on his shoulders, muttering a quick and low goodbye to his 'colleagues', and mounting on his motorcycle. He’d prefer when he still worked in the Tower, but when Miss Potts relocated him to the office in Brooklyn, he didn’t seem to have a word on it.

Neither did Tony. Bucky could bet that it was Miss Potts’s move to stop Tony from seeing him since the woman was highly against this relationship. Well, it didn’t work, of course.

He didn't want to get caught in the rush hour, he knew how shitty New York's traffic can be. It seemed worse if you're driving from Brooklyn to Manhattan. Even though Tony hadn't mentioned the hour he wanted Bucky to be there, the dark-haired couldn't wait any longer. Surely, Tony wouldn't complain about it. 

In the reception of Stark Tower, he just needed to inform his name to get a free-access card and head to Tony's private elevator, as soon as he stepped in a voice greeted him.

"Good evening, Mr. Barnes," that was JARVIS, Tony's A.I.

"Hey, Jarvis!" He greeted back. "Is Tony in the penthouse?"

"Sir is waiting for you, Mr. Barnes, you know where he is. He's aware of your presence in the building." The A.I. answered. Bucky nodded.

When the doors opened in the penthouse, the place was empty, but as JARVIS had alerted him, he knew exactly where Tony was, and he wasn't allowed there wearing any clothes. So, Bucky opens the door in the hallway, entering the room Tony had for him in the Tower.

Bucky threw his bag on a chair, running his fingers through his hair to appear, at least, presentable. Though, he knew that he would be a complete mess very soon. The ex-soldier unbuttoned his shirt, and took off his pants, folding both clothes and putting it on the table, letting his shoes under the same table.

Damn, he was already hard just with the thought of Tony and the sex room, or as Bucky liked to call it, the playroom. Bucky sighed, opening the door and heading to the bottom of the hallway. A wave of anxiety passing through his body, sending a shiver from head to toes.

Bucky saw the back of Tony's head, he was sitting on a leather couch, a glass of red wine in his hands, the color highlighting his lips, which he licks shamelessly when Bucky puts himself in front of the other brunet.

"Mr. Stark," Bucky says, kneeling.

Tony gets up, putting a hand on Bucky's metal shoulder and trailing it back to his good shoulder before running his hands through the other man's chest. Bucky closes his eyes, feeling his breath accelerates and his cock aching with desire.

"Look that, baby, you're already hard for me," Tony whispers in his ear, running his hand down and holding Bucky's cock, which makes the dark-haired gasp.

Tony turned the glass on his hand, drinking all the content with only one gulp. Bucky felt the direction of air changing, noticing that Tony had moved away. He hears the sound of a drawer being opened and the cuffs balancing in the air. Bucky's cock twitched in interest.

Tony pulled Bucky's hand to his back, handcuffing him tight, then pulling the chains to make Bucky stand up. The billionaire attached the cuffs above Bucky's head, his face turned to the wall in front of him. He knew that when Tony pressed his hard length between his buttcheeks, he did it on purpose.

“You remember the rules, don’t you?” Tony asked, pressing his hardness against him. Bucky’s cock leaking with pre-cum.

Oh, of course, he does remember the rules. He couldn’t come without the Dom permission. He can’t touch himself without the Dom permission. He can’t touch the Dom without his permission. He can’t call the Dom by his first name when they’re in the room. There were a lot more rules, but right now Bucky doesn’t give a damn about any of them. Those were the rules that mattered for now.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky muttered, seeing a smirk appears on Tony’s face.

The man gave a slap on his ass, making Bucky's back arched up, making his cock frictions against the wall. Oh, crap. Here they go. Tony played with his balls, caressing them in his hands, making Bucky moans loud. Then, his hands moved to a more interesting point. The billionaire rubbed his hand back and forth on the soldier's cock. Bucky felt his cock throb between Tony’s fingers.

Bucky felt like it wouldn't take long for him to come, and he would hate it. He wanted more. He wanted Tony's hands on him, his mouth, his cock thrusting intensively inside his ass, fucking his hole mercilessly, letting him stretched and loose and sore.

At the thought of it, his cock leaked a drop of pre-cum. Then, Tony pulled his buttcheeks apart, and the next thing Bucky knew was that Tony was fucking him with his tongue, teasing his hole. Bucky moaned out loud.

"Please, Mr. Stark," he begged. He could almost see Tony's sadic smile on his face.

"As you're asking so nicely," Tony said, his voice rough.

Bucky nodded to confirm his demand. Tony pushed a finger inside his ass, that quickly became two scissorings him. Then, Tony was pushing inside him, stretching him completely at once, though he didn't move to give time to Bucky's hole adjust around him. Bucky felt the tears prick his eyes with the burn, although he pushed his ass against Tony.

The billionaire got the demand and started to thrust deep and deeper with each fast and hard thrust, fucking harder Bucky's hole. Which, the dark-haired knew that he would be sore as fuck tomorrow, but now he only wanted to feel good, and make Tony feels good.

Bucky shouts out when Tony found his prostate, fucking him in that right and sweet spot, sending a shiver through the dark-haired's whole body, and Bucky twitched his toes with the pleasure that invade him. 

"Oh damn, baby, you feel so good," Tony said, placing a gentle kiss on Bucky's back. "I'm so fucking close. Fuck," Tony tightened the grip on Bucky's hips.

"I-I'm close," Bucky panted. Then, Tony's hand moved to his cock, giving it a pinch on the head, stopping any chance of Bucky comes right now. "Fuck," Bucky mumbled, resting his forehead against the wall, and pushing his ass back.

"I'm not done with you yet," Tony said, his thrusts becoming erratic. "I'm gonna cum." Tony’s warning came in time, right before Bucky feels the billionaire's hot seed spiking inside his sore hole.

The man's grip became stronger on his hips when he came. Then, Tony pulled out of him. The billionaire's cum slid out of his stretched hole, dripping down his thighs. Tony undid his cuffs, and Bucky held on the wall, feeling too used, to have any strength left.

Tony patted on his shoulder, putting a glass of water against his lips, which Bucky drank satisfied.

"Get some sleep," Tony pointed to the bed. "And get ready for the next. You were a good guy, and as a reward, I’m gonna let you choose what you want the next one." Bucky nodded and smiled presumptuously.


	7. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's horny, and Pepper has been working too much lately.
> 
> Day 7: Fingerfucking

Natasha felt really upset when she called Pepper just to figure out that the other woman wouldn’t be available tonight. Something about a shitty gala event for one of Stark Industries’ business partners. Oh, sometimes, she hated Pepper's job. The blonde was always traveling, or in a board meeting, or in an event, or really busy being a CEO. It only worsened by the fact that Pepper never takes a day off, and her last vacation was a long time ago. 

She knew Pepper loved her job, and Natasha was really proud of her girlfriend for everything that she’s been working on, but… Well, the problem was that Natasha was horny. She wasn't even capable to remember the last time they had sex, but it sure looked like a lot of time has passed between the last one and now. So, she was decided to fix that problem.

At lunchtime, she asked in the reception to see Miss Potts, she said to the receptionist tells her that her girlfriend had brought her lunch since she doesn't look to remember where she lived anymore. Last week, Pepper was in Tokio, then she got back to the U.S.A she went straight to Malibu, and she got back in New York yesterday, but she stayed in a hotel for the night, said something about not wanting to bother Natasha in the middle of the night.

She took the elevator up, when the doors opened there it was Pepper's assistant waiting for her.

"Miss Potts said she'll talk to you in two minutes," the woman said trying to accompany Natasha's rush steps.

"For fuck's sake, it's lunchtime!" Natasha exclaimed, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of things.

Natasha wasn't a patient person, and Pepper knew it. So, the redhaired didn't wait, instead, she pushed the door and step into the blonde's office. The assistant coming behind her, muttering apologies while Pepper turned off the call she's been in.

"It's okay," Pepper raised a hand to soothe the assistant. "Go take your break, Ashley." The assistant quickly nodded, stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, she has a break but you don't?" Natasha said, indignation pouring from her tone with the whole thing. She places Pepper's lunch on the table, and the blonde followed his movement.

"You know I already had lunch, right?" Pepper stated, making Natasha huffs.

Pepper stood up, coming around the table and stopping in front of Natasha, she places a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Things have been crazy with the approximation of Stark Expo," Pepper explained.

Natasha sighed, looking deep into those blue eyes of hers.

"You've been too absent lately, Peps," Natasha complained. “Are you trying to break with me?” Pepper’s eyes widened before this statement.

“No, of course not,” Pepper said.

Then, Pepper smiled, putting a hand on the redhaired's waist and leaning in to kiss her, peppering kisses down her neck, and holding her tight. Her mouth muttering 'I'm sorry' as she kisses every part of Natasha's exposed skin.

"Oh God," Natasha said, feeling her legs trembling, and slick starting to pour down between her legs.

Pepper unbuttoned Natasha's pants quickly, completely ignoring the fact that the door wasn't locked and anyone could come in and caught them in the middle of their making out. Not that Natasha cared.

"Lemme takes care of you," Pepper whispered in her ear. "You're right. I've neglected you lately," she sucks Natasha's neck, her lipstick, always so damn perfect, smudging in contact with the skin.

Pepper pulled down Natasha's pants and pantie to her knee. The redhaired held and pulled the blonde's hair, smashing their lips together. Pepper enjoyed Natasha's distraction to tease her clit, rubbing her finger on it exactly like she knew Natasha liked before pushing a finger between the lips of her vagina. Natasha moaned against the blonde's mouth.

Pepper was bold, inserting one more finger inside the redhaired, covered with Natasha's slick, the blonde kept thrusting them in and out. Pepper groans when Natasha moves her mouth and bit her earlobe.

"Oh, yes. Please, Peps, please," Natasha begged, holding tight on the table, and opening her legs a little bit to give Pepper plenty of access.

Natasha moaned out loud, and she was sure that if Ashley was still outside, she must have heard her, but she doesn't give a damn about it now. Not, when Pepper has three fingers inserted until the knuckle inside her, thrusting harder.

Natasha held the blonde's hair, pulling them smoothly, and pulling out a moan from Pepper.

"Come for me, darling," Pepper said. Oh, fuck, her voice was so sexy.

"Yeah," Natasha shouts when she comes around Pepper's fingers.

The blonde tightened her grip around Natasha's waist, then she pulled her fingers out of Natasha's vagina. She used a napkin that Natasha brought along with her lunch to clean her fingers. A satisfied smile on her face.

Natasha pushed a few strands that had fallen from the blonde's hair behind her ear. Then, Pepper pulled Natasha's clothes up, zipping her pants again.

"Feeling good now?" Pepper asked. Natasha nodded frantically, throwing her arms around Pepper's neck to give her a kiss.

"Amazingly good," the redhaired smiled. "We should repeat it any day."

Pepper raised a brow as she was thinking.

"You know what?" Pepper put a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm gonna take the weekend off." Natasha's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Natasha didn't want to create any expectation just to Pepper called it off when something comes up.

"Yeah. You're right, I told you." Pepper said, and Natasha's smile widened. "So, where do you wanna go, darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! There were 69 kudos when I posted this chapter. ;D


	8. Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy, am I a good girl?"  
> "You are the best."
> 
> Day 8: Daddy Kink

“How’s my girl?” Tony asked, entering the room to find Pepper wrapped in a towel, sat on the bed.

She just had come out of the bath, her blonde, short hair was dripping on her back. She smiled when she looked back at Tony. His chest naked, and the light of the arc reactor gives a mysterious air to the room. The only piece of clothes in him was his underwear. Pepper licked her lips, tiptoeing over Tony.

The man wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body, and placing a sweet, gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled. 

She put her hand over the reactor, watching the light peeking through her fingers. It’s so damn beautiful, and she was the only one that Tony allowed to touch it. She leaned in and placed a kiss over the piece.

“Wanna play, sweetie?” Tony smirked, caressing her hair. Pepper nodded anxiously with a cricket smile on her face.

“Yes, daddy,” the woman replied, pulling down his underwear and letting her own towel falls on the floor.

Tony kissed her, his tongue shoved inside her mother roughly. He was still holding her waist when he pulled her to the bed. Pepper’s knee hit the bed, and she fell with her back on the mattress, a naughty smile on her face. Tony passed his hand through her inner thighs, sending a shiver through her whole body.

Oh, she was so fucking wet. She rubbed her pussy against his thigh, pulling out a groan from him when her slick smudged on his thigh. She took advantage of his distraction to push his abdomen, making Tony feel on the bed with Pepper on top of him.

“Oh, damn it, hon,” Tony whispered.

He moaned loud when her warm mouth closed around his length, sucking him off the way she knew he liked it. She was a good girl for him, and she wanted to be better. Tony held her blonde hair, pulling it while her mouth made extraordinary things with him.

“Good girl,” Tony praised her when she let his cock go. “Best ever, sweetie.” Pepper smiled proudly of herself.

Tony turned around, pinning her on the bed, and peppering kisses on her neck going down to her belly. 

“Wanna taste you, sweetie,” Tony said.

“Hell, yes, daddy,” she replied, spreading her legs to him.

He slapped her strongly on the thigh.

“Can’t swear, sweetie. That’s bad,” Tony scolded her, and Pepper nodded in understanding, blowing a kiss in his direction. Tony winked back.

Pepper shivered when his tongue started to thrust in and out of her vagina. She arched her back up with the pleasure that suddenly took over her, her toes curled up the more he sucked and fucked her with his tongue.

Then, Tony’s mouth went away, and he was started to position himself when Pepper shouted.

“Daddy, no,” Pepper said. Tony frowned in confusion. “I want to ride you, daddy,” she winked innocently, her eyes pleading to Tony.

Tony grinned, getting out of the top of her and sitting on the bed.

“C’ mere, sweetie,” Tony called when Pepper stood up. “Sit on Daddy’s lap, good girl,” he winked.

Pepper motioned, walking extremely slowly just to provoke Tony. His hardened cock twitching in full interest when she comes close to him, attacking his lips with hers. Tony held her waist, pulling her close to him, needy for contact.

Then, Pepper threw a leg over his body, and she slowly sank in, stopping when his cock reach the entrance of her vagina just to tease him. Tony whined through their still connected lips. Just then, Pepper sank in, her body involving his cock on its warm and intimate space, her lips spreading to accommodate his length.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony moaned, thrusting up, making their hips meet against each other.

Pepper moved incredibly slow, satisfied with his anxiety as he kept thrusting incessantly inside her. Tony’s mouth played with her nippled, making her gasp with the stimulation as she brought her body close to him, allowing him to go even deeper.

Pepper pulled his dark hair as his thrusts started to become erratic. Oh, she was close. She was so so close, she felt it.

“Come to me, sweetie,” Tony murmured, catching her lips again.

Pepper does as instructed, she comes around him, gripping on his shoulder and shouting loud like a slut, but for Tony, she was his girl. Tony caressed her hair.

“Good girl,” he said, giving a bitten on her shoulder.

Then, he came, spilling his semen inside her, tightening his grasp around her waist. Wow, what a night, she thought.

“So good for me, sweetie,” Tony said, cupping her cheek.

“Daddy, am I a good girl?” Pepper asked, a fond smile on her face.

Tony smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

“You are the best.”


	9. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to sleep, but Tony has other ideas.
> 
> Day 9: Sleep sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider it as dubious consent.  
> Bucky consents, but he's half-sleep and not aware of what's he's saying.

The day was full, totally busy. Bucky can’t even remember the last time he had so many missions on a single day. So, when he got into the Tower, he just wanted to take a shower and sleep. His eyes were almost closing while the elevator brings him up to the penthouse. The thing is, Tony has other ideas for his boyfriend tonight.

Bucky stumbled out of the elevator, stumbling all the way to their room. He only didn’t hit his face on the door because FRIDAY had it open as soon he reaches the door. He mumbled a thank you to the A.I., not sure if she answered.

Bucky took the towel on the bed, getting rid of his dirty clothes and leaving them on the cold floor. He opened the shower, sure that, if he took a bath in the tub he would fall asleep right there. He probably would wake up, complaining, but it probably meant that Tony had spent the night up in the lab.

Bucky makes it quickly, rubbing the soap on his skin and letting the water washes the dirt away. The warm water only complicates his shower, making him even more sleepy than ever. Bucky blinked a few times just to realized that he was clean.

He stepped out the shower, drying himself and wrapping in the tower, he kicked his clothes out of the way. Then, he made his way to the bed, stumbling on the edge of it, half bent, he stretches his metal arm to reach for a pillow and fell asleep.

Just a few minutes must have passed when he heard steps on the corridor, and then a figure stopped on the door for a few seconds. Bucky rubbed his eyes to see Tony walking in his direction.

“Hey,” Bucky mumbled when Tony laid on top of him.

The brunet peppered kissed on the back of his neck, sending a shiver straight to Bucky’s cock, the dark-haired curled up his toes. He felt Tony’s smile when the billionaire placed a kiss on his lower back.

“Lemme make you feel good, huh, honey?” Tony whispered.

“Hum,” Bucky hummed, nodding his head in agreement and understanding.

He felt Tony’s wight left his back as the man walked away. Bucky turned his had over the pillow to watch him while the short brunet opened the nightstand drawer, taking out the bottle of lube and walking back to where Bucky was laying.

Bucky heard the ‘pop’ of the bottle when the lid flew onto the bed. Tony pulled his cheeks apart and Bucky closed his eyes, knowing that Tony would take care of him after.

The dark-haired held tight on his pillow when he felt Tony slipping a finger into his hole. The burning made him blink as Tony shushed him. The brunet pushed out of the way the strands of hair on his face and put a soft kiss on Bucky’s temple.

Gently, Tony added another one. It felt cool Tony’s fingers slipping inside him, scissoring him, thrusting in and out of him, opening him up. Bucky yawned and pushed his ass against his fingers, fuking himself in Tony’s fingers. Then, the billionaire quickly had three fingers thrusting inside him.

Bucky whined when Tony slipped out his fingers, feeling open and loose with the ass in the air. He heard the sound of plastic being ripped, and Tony put on the condom efficiently. Then, the genius had his hands on Bucky’s hips to keep him steady when he slipped inside Bucky. The dark-haired grunted with the sudden intrusion as his walls adjusted around Tony. Bucky grabbed tight on the sheets when Tony started to thrust inside him.

Bucky felt his eyes heavy and he closed them for a while as Tony fucked hard his ass. Everything looked so comfy here. The fluffy bed, the cold air on his naked body, Tony’s warm body on top of him as the brunet leaned in to kiss the back of the soldier’s neck, sending a wave of pleasure with each thrust through his body.

The next moment Bucky opened his eyes was when Tony hit his prostate. Bucky groaned out loud.

“There, huh,” Tony said, and Bucky only could nod in agreement, still keeping his eyes closed.

The billionaire kept hitting the same spot, pulling out a moan once in a while from Bucky. The soldier had his lips parted, eyes closed, and occasionally he’d mumbled something in Russian or Romanian.

Tony’s thrust became erratic and Bucky knew that the man was closed. Bucky pushed his ass to meet Tony’s cock in every thrust, turning them deeper than ever until the man was able to come, spilling his seed inside the condom. Tony laid his body over Bucky.

“That was nice,” Bucky mumbled, half-sleep.

He only heard Tony’s laugh as the man came out of his hole, and take out the condom. Bucky turned his head to accompany Tony’s steps towards the bathroom, but he only could see Tony’s shadow as the man discarded the condom with the content on the trash can and put back on his pants. Then, Tony walked back in his direction.

“Long day, huh,” the billionaire said, caressing Bucky’s back. “Okay, lemme help you up, otherwise, you’re gonna wake with a fucking backache.”

This makes Bucky snorted as Tony helped him to put all his body on the bed and fixing the pillow comfortably on his head. Tony pushed the towel behind him and placed it on a chair. The next thing Bucky felt it was a soft, thick sheet falling on his back and involving him in a warm atmosphere. Comfy and great, that was amazing.

He must have mumbled a ‘thanks’ to Tony, but he wasn’t sure since the sleep was stronger than him. Tony’s lips approach his, placing a fond, gentle kiss on his lips that lulled him into sleep.

“Have sweet dreams, my lover.”


	10. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve eats natural aphrodisiac during a party and he needs Tony's help to get through it with him.
> 
> Day 10: Aphrodisiac

Steve is not sure of what he’s eating, but it tastes amazingly good. So, when the waiter passes with the same food on the tray, he doesn’t even hesitate in taking more. Steve fills his hands with the delicious, tiny dessert. Steve takes a bitten of it, he closes his eyes tasting it. Hum, marvelous. That was probably the best thing at that party.

A redhaired appears by his side, and Natasha takes one of the small things in his hands, looking at it before taking it to her mouth and giving it a bitten.

“Hey!” Steve shouted, grimacing.

“What is it?” Natasha said, looking to the rest of the dessert in her hand, she licks her lips. “That’s amazingly good.”

“I know, right?” Steve said, putting his hand out of Natasha’s reach when she moves to steal more of his. “Find your own food,” Steve pointed to the waiter walking around with the tray.

Natasha crossed her arms on her chest, huffing indignantly.

“You know, Pistachio is known by being an aphrodisiac, right?” Natasha commented nonchalantly, curling her hair onto her finger. “That means arouses sexual instinct, brings on desire, and increases sexual pleasure,” she added.

“That’s a myth,” Steve rolled his eyes, shoving another dessert into his mouth.

“If you say so,” Natasha said, shrugging. She had a smirk on her face. “How many did you have, by the way?” she raised a brow almost in defiance.

“A lot,” Steve replied.

“ _ Oh _ ! Tony’s gonna love it,” Natasha laughed, walking away to meet with Clint.

Steve leaned against the wall, eating the last ones in his hands. He whined a little bit, then took a glass of champagne from another waiter.

“Hey,” Tony popped up by his side. “I was looking for you,” Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright? Your cheeks are pretty flushed,” Tony leaned in to place a gentle kiss against Steve’s lips, then his eyes fall on what Steve’s eating. “I see you liked the ‘Mini Honey Pistachio Pies’,” Tony said, taking the Pistachio pie halfway to Steve’s mouth and bit it.

Steve watches as Tony chews it slowly. Well, desperately slow. He just can’t take his eyes from Tony’s lips, watching the way the brunet licks the crumbs of the pie from his lips. Steve leans against Tony, pushing the other man against the wall, and kissing him. A kind of desperation in the way he smashes their lips together, and he presses his body against Tony’s.

“Wow,” Tony said when Steve pulled away to catch his breath. “How many of these did you have, big guy?” Tony raised a brow, there’s a surprising look on his face.

“Why people keep asking me that?” Steve furrowed, putting a hand on his hips, and looking down at Tony.

“Well, if you consume a certain amount of these nuts, there’s… hum,” Tony tilted his head. “They said…” the billionaire leans in to whisper in Steve’s ear. “It increases sexual pleasure,” Tony has a lopsided smile, he pats Steve’s chest before walking away.

“Tony!” Steve shouted.

“I can’t wait to test it,” Tony shouted back, walking away from where a man just had announced Tony as the benefactor of the party.

Steve stayed there watching as his husband takes the microphone to start talking. The blond rubs his arms, feeling a heat falling over him. Natasha and Tony were kidding, right? They were just messing with him. Steve tries to reassure himself. 

Then, he looks back to the parlor where his husband talks about the importance of new technologies to help people and improve the quality of life as well as life expectance. Oh, shit. Steve bits his bottom lip because his husband gets so sexy when he talks about tech. Also, Tony’s mouth. Oh, hell. Steve knew how good that mouth could be. The amazing things Tony could only with his mouth.

Steve shifts uncomfortably with the growing bulge on his pants. Okay, maybe Natasha wasn’t kidding. Maybe, maybe, she was right just a tiny bit. Steve looks down his visible boner. Holy crap. He glances up at Tony on the parlor. The billionaire is sayings his thank you, he looks at Steve and wink, with a naughty smirk on the corner of his lips.

Oh, damn, Steve thought as Tony handshakes some hands on his way down. The blond goes inside, entering the empty kitchen. He fills a large glass, drinking the whole content at once, hoping that would calm him down, but no, it didn’t work, his skin was on fire. Now, the shirt he was wearing was stinging on his skin. Steve wets his hands and rubs them onto his face.

“Having some troubles over there, hon?” Tony’s voice comes from the doorframe where he’s leaned, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Steve leans on the sink. “You aren’t joking when you said that, are you?” Steve asked.

“Well, there’re studies about it,” Tony pulled out his phone from the pocket. “I can show them to--” Steve didn’t let him finish it.

“Just come here and fuck me, please,” Steve begged, undoing his pants on his own, dropping them to the floor, and getting naked in the middle of the kitchen.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Tony let out, but Steve can see Tony’s own bulge on his pants.

Then, the brunet grin wide. He steps into the kitchen, closing the door and cursing low for it doesn’t have a key. Steve couldn’t care less right now, he just fucking needs Tony right now. Tony walks to him, pressing Steve’s body against the sink in a passionate, hot kiss. Steve’s grasp is strong on Tony’s waist, he’s sure that his husband would have bruises later, not that Tony had complained about it before. Steve quickly unbuckles Tony’s belt and opens his pants.

“There’s no lube here,” Tony whispered against his lips. Steve hummed as Tony pushed him to the counter in the center of the kitchen, bending him over it.

“Coconut oil,” Steve replied and he saw Tony’s raised brow, he added. “Left door in the corner, second shelf.”

Tony follows his instruction, finding the small jar and bringing it over the counter. He sinks two fingers inside the sticky product.

Steve raises his ass up, sighing in relief as soon as Tony pulled his cheeks apart and teases his hole with a finger, pushing it in slowly. Too slow. Steve moves impatiently, eager to more.

“Another, please, Tony,” he rushes up.

Tony adds another finger, thrusting them in and out of Steve’s hole, scissoring him and opening him up nicely. Then, two become three, because Steve sighed impatiently, feeling a wave of heat inside his belly as his body screams, begs for more. More. More.

“Tony, please,” Steve whined, rolling his hips to fuck himself in Tony’s fingers.

“Someone’s pretty impatient today, Cap,” Tony jokes, smiling.

The man leans in to catch Steve’s lips, which makes Steve more than happier to shove his tongue inside his husband’s mouth, trying to make Tony understand that he needs more than his fingers. He needs that amazing cock of his.

“Just please, need ya,” Steve whined when Tony breaks their kiss to position himself behind him.

Steve shouts when the man pushes inside him. Oh, this. This is too good. This is fantastic. Simply overwhelming. That’s everything Steve needs. Tony’s cock inside him, filling him, thrusting deep inside him. Going deeper at every single thrust.

Steve’s hands turn into fists on the counter as the pleasure takes over him. Tony’s hands seem like flames on his hips, holding him tight and steady as he thrust deep, and his balls slap against the blond’s ass. The noises that come out of Tony’s are like music to Steve’s ear, joining Steve’s own moans and grunt. It’s a pretty, sexy symphony, which Steve could listen to all day.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony groaned when Steve rolls his hips, allowing Tony to thrust deep inside him,

“Harder,” the blond grunted back, resting his forehead against the cold marble on the counter that Tony was fucking him. “Fuck, please, there,” Steve mumbled, gasping when Tony hit that sweet spot in a pretty deep thrust.

Steve’s heart was pounding in his ear with the overwhelming pleasure Tony was proportionating him. Yeah, maybe all that pistachios weren’t so bad. That definitely doesn’t look bad, on the other hand, actually, that’s another level, he’d never seen Tony so taken over as now. Steve just watched as the brunet closed his eyes and threw his head back, his lips parted and a drop of sweat coming down from his temple. Hot. Incredibly hot.

“Oh, I’m close,” Steve panted, he came with two more thrusts.

Tony watched amazed as Steve’s white strips flowing onto the counter. The billionaire kept fucking his sore hole a few more seconds, before he came himself, filling Steve’s channel with his hot seed, grasping and tucking his nails into his hips. Tony collapsed onto his back, peppering kisses onto the back of Steve’s neck, eventually, sending shivers down his body.

“Wow,” Steve mumbled, he didn’t have words to describe it, so ‘wow’ just seemed to fit it.

“Yeah, wow,” Tony said, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I love you,” Tony whispered, leaning to place a kiss on Steve’s shoulder.

“I love ya too,” Steve replied, still too overwhelmed to say anything else, but he could start to feel his cock twitching at the sound of Tony’s voice, as well as a new wave start to run through his body. “Tony, please,” Steve said, feeling the smile against his skin.

“Ready for another one?” Tony said in surprise.

“Yes, please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this one.


	11. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is anxious to show Pepper what she bought.
> 
> Day 11: Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing lesbian sex.

Natasha sits on the bed with her green eyes fixed on the clock on the wall. 5 more minutes and Pepper would be home. Only 5 minutes.

The blonde, CEO of Stark Industries, didn’t know she was there, of course. Natasha just sneaked in using the extra key. Natasha intended to do a surprise to the other woman. So, she was sprawled out on the bed, wearing sexy black lingerie that contracts on her white skin.

Natasha curls a finger on the pink ribbon attached to the black bag on the bed. A gift, for Pepper. The redhaired had called her earlier to tell her that she got a new toy to cheer up their night, she had promised Pepper she’d bring it when she would come to her apartment. Turns out, Natasha got a little impatient and eager to try the new toy, so she hurries things up a little.

She hears the sound of keys turning on the front of the door, then her eyes fall on the clock, 09:05 p.m. just in time. She listens to Pepper’s heels clicking on the floor, coming to the room.

“Oh my God, Natasha!” Pepper yelled when she turned the light on, stopping at the doorframe.

Natasha can’t hold her laugh as Pepper sits on the edge of the bed to take off her high heels.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Pepper said.

Natasha kneeled on the bed, massaging Pepper’s tense shoulders, as she peppers kiss on the crock of her neck.

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise you,” Natasha whispered in her ear, biting the blonde’s earlobe and watching as Pepper chills with this simple act. Natasha takes the bag and puts it on the Pepper’s lap, helping the other woman to take off her blaze.

“What is it?” Pepper raises her blue eyes to her.

“Open it,” Natasha simply replied as the blonde undid the beautiful ribbon with her long fingers.

Pepper, then, opens the pink box inside the bag, taking out the object. She frowned, looking at Natasha with a raised brow, and Natasha knows she’s requiring an answer about the object.

“That’s the toy I talked about earlier,” Natasha says with a smirk on her lips. 

“Right,” Pepper says, raising the object to the height of her eyes. “And, what does it do?”

Natasha shifts excitedly.

“You wanna try it?”

“Now?”

“Yeah, why not?” Natasha pulls Pepper to the bed, laying on top of her.

Natasha is kissing her, one of her hands on Pepper’s boobs, as the other tries to unbutton her blouse.

“Oh God, Nat,” Pepper says when Natasha pulls away, and Pepper throws her blouse somewhere on the floor.

Natasha pushes down Pepper’s skirt and panties. Pepper spreads her legs to Natasha fits between them. Natasha feels Pepper’s wet entrance as she pushes a finger in, slipping easily inside of the blonde. Pepper moans.

“Oh, Nat,” Pepper mumbled, her hands holding Natasha’s waist. Natasha smiled.

“Ready?” the redhaired asked referring to the dildo in her hands. Pepper nodded affirmatively.

Then, Natasha pushed the, also pink, dildo into Pepper’s vagina. The blonde grabbed the sheets, her red nails really stood out against the white sheets. She lets out smooth sounds as Natasha pushed the dildo deeper into her until she finally takes it all.

“Good?” Natasha asked. Pepper hummed in agreement, moaning when Natasha pressed part of the object on her clit.

Natasha presses a button, turning on the vibrator, and ‘oh’. The dirty sounds Pepper starts to make are just incredible, and Natasha feels the need to touch herself, but she won’t. Not now, at least, not until Pepper’s done. She wanted to enjoy this.

Pepper moves her hands onto Natasha’s against the dildo, kind of obliging her to move it, to push it in and out slowly.

“Oh, Nat. Fuck. Oh,” Pepper babbled with her eyes closed and her back arched up due to the pleasure she was experiencing.

Natasha smirked naughtily.

“You’re close, darling?”

“Oh, damn. Yeah,” Pepper said, grasping on the sheets when she comes. “Oh, yeah.” Pepper panted, opening her blues eyes and turning them to meet Natasha’s green one. “What the hell is that?”

“Wonderful, right?” Natasha said with a raised brow and grin.

“Yeah,” Pepper’s smile widened.

Natasha pulls the object out of Pepper.

“This,” she points to the slippery thing. “This’s a clitoral sucking vibrator,”

“Well, a prefer a life change,” Pepper retorted.

Natasha grinned.

“I like it. It’s adequate.”


	12. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had too much, and all Steve wants is to put his boyfriend in the bed. Tony has other ideas, and he's a little impatient.
> 
> Day 12: Drunk Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing drunk sex while I'm drunk, haha. Yeah, I may have had some glasses of wine before writing it. Don’t worry, I double checked for mistakes, also Grammarly never disappoints me.

Tony had too much. What wasn’t surprising at all. What actually is surprising, it’s the fact that Tony was still upon his own feet, even though sometimes his body sways and he looked like he’s gonna fall. So, after Tony swings pretty cool and looks like and stumbles on his own feet, Steve catches him.

“Alright, that’s enough for tonight,” Steve said to the brunet whilst supporting him.

“You’re not funny,” Tony replied when Steve took off the glass of his hand.

Steve ignored him, knowing pretty well that Tony wasn’t in his right mind right now. The soldier carried him in bridal style, determined to take Tony to their room. Tony fought against Steve’s hold. Steve could think he had enough, but Tony highly disagree.

“Steeeeb,” Tony’s body was on fire due to all his drinking, and he was horny than ever, rubbing his growing bulge on Steve’s side. “Pleeeeease,” Tony begged when Steve put him on the bed.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to focus on something else than his own hard cock as Tony undressed.

“Tony, you are drunk,” Steve argued. Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

“So what?” Tony pulled Steve by his shirt until Steve leaned in and kissed him.

Tony pulled Steve a bit more until the blond fell on the bed still dressed above a naked Tony Stark. The brunet unzipped Steve’s jeans, exposing his massive bulge and caressing his hand on it. Steve can’t help but moan as Tony’s hands touch him.

“Not, huh,” Steve said, moaning. “thinking straight,” he babbled.

“‘Course not, dear,” Tony rolled over Steve, sitting over the blond, and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “It’s not like you don’t have my consent. C’mon,” Tony rubbed their cock together. “Do whatever you want with me.”

“Oh, God,” Steve mumbled when Tony joined their lips again. “I’m going to hell,” Steve said already pulling down his pants.

“Yay!” Tony shouted, giving space to Steve stands up, as Tony sprawled him out on the bed, spreading his legs wide to Steve fit between them.

The blond licks his lips at the vision of Tony’s hole. So, Steve hurried up, he opened up a drawer taking out the lube, and pouring it on his long fingers. The blond trailed a lubed finger on Tony’s rim, smiling when the brunet whimpered.

“No teasing, it’s not fair,” Tony mumbled.

The genius pressed his face against the sheets, which obviously muffled the sound that Tony did when Steve pushed his finger forward, caressing his inner walls. Steve’s smile widened when Tony grabbed tight on the sheets when the soldier added another finger, working in opening the other up to take his cock.

“More, please, just hurry up,” Tony raised and turned his head to yell at his boyfriend.

“Almost there,” Steve replied, scissoring him.

When Steve realized it was enough, he added a third finger. He started to thrust the three lubed fingers in and out Tony. But, of course, the other man wasn’t patient. Instead, Tony pushed his ass back, rolling his hips to fuck himself in Steve’s fingers, murmuring that it was enough, that he was okay.

Steve kindly disagreed with him, but Tony was drunk and he wasn’t thinking about what he was saying. So, yes, Steve spent a little bit more of time opening him up until he was sure that he wouldn’t hurt Tony. After all, that’s all about pleasure.

Steve took off his fingers, listening to Tony cursing with his hand around his cock. Steve poured more lube on his hand, rubbing it on his cock as he moves forward to Tony’s entrance. The man grunts under him when the head of Steve’s cock passes through his rim.

“More, Steeb,” Tony begged. “Don’t make me beg, Cap.” Steve smiled and went forward, slipping a few inches inside of him.

“You’re sure you want me to keep going?” Steve asked, a concerned furrow between his brows when Tony groaned a little louder.

“Shut up, and go,” Tony complained, he was all kind of impatient today, maybe it was the alcohol.

Tony pushed his ass back and Steve slipped in. The blond grunts when he was fully buried inside Tony. As usual, he waited for Tony’s warning that he could move. So when Tony throws him a thumbs up, he starts to move. Thrusting slowly at the beginning and speeding the pace at the same time, Tony asks him to go harder.

“Oh, fuck, Tony,” Steve said as he increases his thrust till his balls are slapping against Tony’s ass. “Oh, babe, you’re so fucking tighter.”

Tony rubs his hands back and forth on his cock, ready to jerk himself out. He’s a fucking mess, and he doesn’t give a damn about it right now. Because all he needs is Steve fucking him really good. Tony panted when Steve thrust again, grabbing the sheets as the blond keeps hitting that sweet spot, spreading the pleasure all over his body.

It doesn’t take long before Tony comes, spilling white strips of cum on his stomach and mostly on the sheets, but as he thought before, he doesn’t give a fuck.

“I’m coming,” Steve groans before he finally comes with two thrusts.

Steve comes, sending his hot seed inside of Tony, feeling the brunet’s walls clenching around him. Steve holds himself up on the edge of the bed, pulling out of Tony, watching when his come spills out of Tony’s loose hole.

“Holy shit. That was funny,” Tony said, raising his head to look at Steve before let it fall on the bed.

Steve smiles, rubbing his hand on Tony’s back before lay by his side on the bed. Tony’s eyes were already closed, and he was snoring softly, dragged into sleep after too much drinking. Steve pulls a pillow, raising Tony’s head carefully and putting the pillow under him. Then, Steve watches him sleeps, passing his fingers through the brunet’s hair. He smells the whiskey on Tony’s breath when he comes closer to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a note on [Tumblr](https://sweethaleia.tumblr.com/post/632199770235174913/so-ive-come-to-the-decision-that-i-cant-keep) about why I'm not continuing Kinktober for the rest of the month.  
> Anyway, stay tuned! New stories will come.


	13. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is back home. Tony has urgent needs to take care of that can't wait for his husband to shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, got the time to write one more.
> 
> Day 12: Shower Sex

Tony opened the door of his and Steve’s room listening to the water falling in their bathroom. Steve was at home. His husband was finally at home after weeks away because of a classified mission. Tony felt relief flourish inside his chest. These missions always got him worrying more than the habitual about Steve, and it only worsened when they couldn’t talk to each other.

Tony walked to the open door, stopping at the doorframe and watching Steve’s back, his eyes following the drops of water falling onto that beautiful ass. Oh, God. Tony could felt his cock twitching in interest at the sight. Also, Steve had spent so much time away that Tony had to content himself with dildos, and he missed Steve a lot.

He missed the way Steve’s hands would run through his body, exploring each inch of his skin, or the way Steve would pepper kisses on his neck before sucking on his skin, leaving a hickey to attest that he was there. Tony missed his husband’s long finger stretching him open, and caressing his walls, pressing the tip of his fingers on his prostate, which Steve knew very well that that would make him shiver and moan loudly.

Oh, oh. Tony felt the discomfort of his now hard cock on the tissue of his pants. He needed to get rid of them. Now. He surely could join Steve in his shower. He knew that the soldier would be tired, but Steve never had denied anything to him. Never. And Tony could bet that his husband had missed him as much as him. Well, both of them could play it together.

Tony gets rid of his clothes silently, wanting to surprise Steve that thankfully is too distracted in his shower. Steve has his eyes closed while the water is falling on his head, slipping down his face and dropping on his chin to his chest right before slipping down to his still soft cock. It’s an incredible sight, Tony thinks.

He gets in the box, wrapping his arms on Steve’s waist and letting his hands caress Steve’s chest, then playing with his nipples, sending a wave of shiver through the blond’s body. Steve holds Tony’s hands beneath his. The brunet enjoys the moment to press his hard cock against Steve’s cheeks, making the other man gasp before turning around to face the short one.

Steve cups Tony’s face, his thumbs caressing Tony’s cheeks affectionately. Then, Steve leaned in and kissed Tony gently, and longing. A kiss that belonged to someone that hasn’t seen his lover in a long time.

“I missed you,” Steve whispered when they pulled apart to catch their breath. Tony snorted in response.

“Yeah, me too, big guy. Guess that’s visible,” Tony mumbled, referring to his own cock, and noticing that Steve was half-harden.

Steve laughed. His hands going down Tony’s body and stopping on his waist when he pulled Tony closer to kiss him again. The blond’s cock rubbing against Tony’s belly, and the brunet took Steve on his hand, tugging him to get him completely hard. Steve moaned against his mouth, starting to drop kisses on the brunet’s neck, which made Tony tilts his head to expose more of his neck to Steve who sucked his skin, and grasped Tony’s ass, making the genius pants.

Steve pulled away a little bit, pressing his fingers against Tony’s mouth to make him suck them. What Tony did happily, using his tongue between Steve’s fingers to get him wet enough. Tony looked up to Steve’s blue eyes, now noticing his pupils dilated in lust. Tony sucked Steve’s index finger before the other man thought it was enough and pulled out his finger.

Then, Steve turned him around against the box. Tony’s face pressed against the blurred glass from the warm water. Tony pressed his ass back, feeling Steve’s groin between his cheeks and hearing the soldier’s groans. Tony was eager to have Steve inside him. He needed it. He fucking needed it after so many weeks.

Steve pulled his cheeks apart, circling his exposed hole with his index finger for a few seconds before he pushes in. It was okay, but Tony felt the presence of the familiar burning when Steve quickly added a second finger. The blond pressed them open inside Tony, pulling his rim and scissoring him so nicely. When it starts to get comfortable, Steve added his third finger and Tony felt the hint of burning again, though lessened. He didn’t care though.

The only thing he could think it was in Steve thrust inside him against that box. Oh, he can’t wait for that. His body desperately needed that. Steve thrust his finger slowly in and out of Tony, and Tony couldn’t help but moan loudly when Steve hit that spot with his fingers. He felt his husband’s smirk on his back.

“That’s what we want, uh?” Steve asked, not waiting for an answer. Though, Tony nodded frantically. 

Yes, yes, yes. That’s what he wanted. What he needed. And he needed it fast. He needed to Steve fucks him until he can’t feel his legs. He needed that Steve fucked him to let him incredibly loose and sore. Yeah, sore was always good.

Tony whimpered when Steve slid his fingers out of him. But he was quickly rewarded with Steve’s cock pushing through his rim. Yeah! Awesome. Everything he needed was right there. Steve pushes slowly, waiting for Tony’s walls adjusted around his girth until he’s completely buried inside Tony. His hands holding tight on the short one’s hips.

“Please, Steve. Please, move,” Tony begged, his own hand circling the head of cock with a drop of precum.

Steve doesn’t even hesitate, to Tony’s sake he starts to move. Slowly, at the beginning. It was always like this. It was almost as if Steve was scared that Tony might break. Tony likes that thought. He liked that Steve was so careful with him, always respecting his boundaries.

“Baby, you feel so good,” Steve praised him. “So tight around me, honey,” Steve mumbled close to his eyes while putting kisses on his back and shoulders.

Steve is thrusting in and out of him slowly at the moment, and increasing his pace with each thrust. Tony lets out a groan when his cock rubs against the cold glass, along with the warm touch of his hand, Tony was too sensitive, and he knew that he wouldn’t hold long to come. He’s been counting the days to Steve get home.

Tony’s moans become more frequently at the measure Steve’s thrust starts to increase, going deep and deeper, hitting Tony’s prostate with each thrust.

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony said, pressing his cheek against the glass. “I’m so close,” he whined.

Then, Steve got closer to kiss Tony, both of them moaning. His hand quickly replaced Tony’s around his cock, rubbing his hand up and down, bringing Tony’s to hit his orgasm when the brunet comes in his knuckled, spreading his seed on the glass in front of him as his hole clenches tighter around Steve.

Steve gives a few more thrusts before he’s spiking hot inside Tony. Steve groaning loudly while Tony’s panting from his recent orgasm. Steve’s hold on his grip tightened before he’s panting with Tony. The billionaire could feel his legs shaking with the strenuous activity that he never could get enough of.

Steve slid out of him, still keeping his hands on Tony until eventually, he turned him around. Tony leans against the box, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Oh God, how I missed you,” Tony said, catching Steve’s lips and biting on the blond’s bottom lip, which makes Steve grins. Oh, that smile. That smile was always Tony’s temptation.

“I’m back, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this one. You guys deserve well-written chapters and not something that is written in rush.  
> So, we have two more here, and I decided to write five more chapters as bonus. These are prompts that I really want to write. Totally, we'll have 20 chapters for Kinktober (I guess?). Anyway, I'll post these other five chapters as a new work. Stay tuned.  
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wants to fuck with that handsome newcomer in town.

Natasha eyed the blond, hot guy all night from where she was sat. He was new here, Natasha never saw him before and she knew everyone in that bar. Literally, everyone. From the security guard in the front of the door to the cleaner. Though she always has been a discreet woman, more the kind that watches and knows everything that it’s happening or is about to happen.

She saw him when he got here around 09 p.m along with another dark-haired guy. They were huge figures, impossible for anyone not noticing them. They sat at the bottom of the counter, asking the bartender a whole bottle of gin. Just, wow. Wow, Natasha thought. Then, she spent the rest of the night watching them while she sipped her vodka, her own bottle on the table, eventually, Hill would come and pour some to herself. But that was it.

Natasha kept herself hidden in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to abord that stranger and newcomer in town. Oh, she could welcome both of them tonight. After all, she wouldn’t let a chance of a _ mènage à trois _ passes by her. 

“What are you looking at?” Hill suddenly appears by her side, pouring a bit more of Natasha’s vodka. “You didn’t move all night. What’s so interesting?”

The redhaired didn’t look at Maria Hill, she was too caught up with those taller, big guys in the bar. She raised her glass in the direction of the bar, trying to point the guys.

“What? I only see Clint behind the counter,” Hill retorted. Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled the brunette closer, so she would get in Natasha’s camp of sight.

“Right there,” Natasha said, her voice sounding rough from the lacking of use. She hasn’t said a word since she spotted them.

“ _ Oh! _ ” Maria sighed. “Which one do you want?”

Natasha smirked.

“Both.”

“No preferences, then?” Hill raised a brow. “Which one’s first them?”

“Maybe the two of them together,” Natasha replied back, feeling the will of laughing at Maria’s face before this statement, but she held it because she didn’t want to draw attention to her.

Natasha observed when the dark-haired’s phone rang and he answered it. Then, he got up and walked towards the exit.

“Oh. You just lost one right now,” Maria teased. “Better hurry up, girl.”

Natasha shifts uncomfortably on her seat as she felt her slick pooling in her panties. Yeah, she was so wet, she wanted it so much. If she couldn’t have both, then she wanted to get laid with that blond guy. She couldn’t lose him too. The last thing she wanted was to get home horny and have to take care of herself with a dildo.

No. Definitely not. Not today. Today, she would have that guy’s cock inside her until she couldn’t feel her legs. She had made her mind.

Natasha turned her head back, drinking the vodka from the bottle at once. Maria’s eyes widened while the other woman stared at her. Natasha put the bottle back on the table with too much force, making the table tremble and spilling the vodka from Maria’s glass.

“Nat? Are you alright?” Hill asked when Natasha stood up at once, gripping the edge of the table to recover her balance.

“I’m great,” Natasha shouted over the loud music. “I’m gonna get fuck tonight. I’m  _ fucking _ great,” the redhaired declared with a drunk smile on her face.

Natasha looked back to the exit to check if the dark-haired was coming back, but there was no sign of him. Only the blond-haired that was now chatting with the idiot of Clint, she thought, smiling dumbly. Natasha dodged from the people on the dancefloor, being pushed many times before she reaches the bar.

“Hey,” Clint shouted, drawing her attention as he nodded to her come close to where he was with the hot guy. Oh, yes, sure. Absolutely.

Natasha walked there, and before Clint could open his mouth to say something else. She threw the gin in the guy’s glass on his face.

“Get out,” Natasha screamed at him. Clint cursed out loud, all kinds of insults to Natasha as he walked away rubbing his apron on his face to clean the alcohol.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the man, now by her side, holding his laugh. Natasha stepped in his space, sliding one of her hands on his chest. The man was exhibiting all those white teeth, he tucked his hair behind his ear.

“Hey, handsome,” Natasha slid down, down, down, till it was cupping the bulge on his black pants.  _ Oh _ ! Oh! It was a big, massive cock. Indeed. She felt a shiver going through her body at the image of that.

It only made her wanted it more.

Now, she really needed it. Her slick let her panties completely wet, and it was starting to feel uncomfortable down there. She had to get rid of those clothes.

“Hey,” the man replied, his hand sliding to her waist, then changing its course to go a little bit far as he squeezed her ass. Natasha couldn’t help the moan that escaped her mouth.

The redhaired leans in to whisper in his ear, playing with one of his nipples on purpose when she did that.

“Do you have a condom?”

She felt the man huffed next to her ear right before he bit her earlobe.

“Sure, I do.”

That was all that it takes to Natasha drags him for a more private place. Okay, let’s say away from curious eyes. She pulled him to the back of the stage where the DJ was playing really loud, which would muffle any sounds they could’ve made. Well, Natasha was willing to do a lot of sounds that night.

They were barely behind the curtains when the blond man pushed her against the wall, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

“What’s the lady name?” the man asked, and Natasha snorted.

“It doesn’t matter,” she spat out.

Natasha had a rule, a single rule. Those men would never know her name. They meant nothing to her unless provides her a good night of sex. No strings attached, no names, no phone numbers. Nothing. Only a nightstand. That’s all. That’s enough.

He kissed down her neck, unbuttoning her blouse to expose her bare chest to the cold air of the party, though it doesn’t matter when the man involved her nipple in the hot inside of his mouth. Natasha moaned out loud when he sucked her, bitting the sensitive skin there. She was sure she’d have purple bruises there tomorrow. She doesn’t give it a fuck, though.

The redhaired slid to his pants, unbuckling his belt and rubbing against his hardened cock above the pants, which made him grunted and held her wrists.

“Not now,” he mumbled.

Then, the blond kneeled in front of her, pulling down her pants. Natasha watched his eyes fill up with lust when he looked at her wet panties, and lick his lips before pulling them down too, letting them fall on the floor. He positioned himself between her legs, putting her right leg over his shoulder, so he could have a full view of her wet vagina.

Oh!

Natasha closed her eyes when his hot tongue teased her clit, she felt the need to move and fold with the pleasure, but he was holding her steady. His hands holding her firmly above him. His tongue went past her lips, sliding inside her. He fucked her in and out just with his tongue. Natasha couldn’t help the loud moans coming out of her mouth. It was overwhelming, she thought as she gripped on his blond hair, guiding his head to him went deeper while she keeps doing that filthy noises.

She didn’t want to come now. No, it was too soon. She didn’t want it to end. Just, please, no. She pressed her ankle against his back, and he seemed to understand what she meant.

Natasha wanted him. She wanted that huge cock of his thrusting incessantly inside her until she gets all numb.

“Please,” Natasha looked down at his electrizing, blue eyes. 

There was a fire hidden behind them. A fire that seemed to be content for far too long, and now it was burning higher than ever. That fire would burn everything down. Natasha could barely wait for it. She wanted her body to burn in ashes.

The blond raised to his feet, putting her leg back gently on the floor. She heard the noise of something being ripped. He exposed his hardened cock to put on the condom. Natasha could already feel her legs turning into jellies.

Natasha pulled him for another kiss. He pressed her body between him and the wall. The redhaired didn’t want to lose time. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and his hands quickly hold her with a firm grip on her thighs. Natasha crossed her ankles behind his back, she felt his mouth sucking the skin between her shoulder and neck as he slipped inside her.

They both groaned loudly. She felt her lips stretching to accommodate his girth, and the pleasure starting to take over her. Then, he’s thrusting inside her with a rough pace, bouncing their messes bodies together at a quick rhythm.

“Fuck,” Natasha hissed when thrust deep. She stuck her nails on the back of his neck. “Harder,” she murmured, enjoying her position to bit his earlobe in a tease.

The man followed her commands, fastening the pace, and making each thrust go deeper than the last one. Natasha felt a shiver pass through her body, and she knew she wouldn’t take long. Apparently, neither would him, since his thrusts became erratic. Natasha grasped on his shoulder, panting heavily when she came. The man quickly followed her in their orgasm.

They were both panting loudly when the man slid out of her, putting her back carefully on the floor. Natasha grasped on the wall, trying to find her balance again.

“Wow,” the man said, pulling up his pants. “That was incredible.”

Natasha nodded affirmatively, crouching down to get her pants on the floor.

“Yeah,” she replied.

When she glanced back up as she unbuttoned her shirt, the blond had a hand extended waiting for a handshake

“I’m Thor,” The blond, now named Thor, said. Natasha ignored his hand while she zipped her jeans again.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Thor,” she walked away, ready to make her way back to where her friends were waiting for her. Then, she stopped and looked back at the blond. “A very great pleasure indeed.”


	15. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony enters in a heat and needs his Alpha's help. Bucky is glad to offer it.
> 
> Day 10: Aftercare + Praise.

There were two things Tony loved during his heat. First, enjoy it with his Alpha, of course, and, second, the careful aftercare he’d give to him.

Tony knew his heat was close, so he hasn’t gotten surprised when he felt the familiar pain, tug in his lower belly at the end of the afternoon. He was still in the lab when it hit him.

“Jarvis, where are the others?” Tony asked his A.I. He didn’t want to bump in another Avenger being in such a vulnerable state.

“Doctor Banner is in his lab, and Captain Rogers and Agents Romanoff and Barton just left to S.H.I.E.L.D. As you may know, sir, Thor isn’t on Earth,” A voice British accent sound in the room. Tony sighed a little more relieved before that statement.

At least, the two on the team Alphas weren’t in the Tower, and Banner was a beta, so in case he bumped with Tony, his arousal scent wouldn’t trigger him. Good. But there’s still something missing, or someone.

“Jarvis, where’s Bucky?”

“Sergeant Barnes is in the kitchen,” the A.I. answered promptly. “Would you like to tell me that you’re in heat, sir?”

“No, I-I,” Tony stood up, folding his body in half when he felt another tug. He needed to take care of it soon. “I’m gonna tell him myself.”

When Tony stepped into the corridor, the elevator’s doors were already opened. Thanks to Jarvis. Tony went up to the penthouse, anxiously to see his Alpha. He breathed in and out when the cramps came back. The doors opened in the room, and Tony walked in.

“Bucky?” Tony called as he looked around.

He felt another uncomfortable cramp and support his weight on the shelf next to him. Oh, damn, he would be in full heat in 20 minutes or less. He needed his Alpha, oh, he needed him.

Tony blinked in an attempt to push away his tears. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Bucky coming out of the kitchen. Bucky had a furrow between his dark brows when he spotted Tony, half-folded in their living room.

“Baby, are you okay?” Bucky asked, rushing to his side. The soldier stopped a few meters from reaching Tony, entering into his space, and sniffing the air filled with Tony’s heat scene. “You’re in heat,” Bucky stated. Tony glanced up at him.

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I am.” Bucky closed the gap between them and wrapped his metal arm around Tony’s waist. Tony observed the dark-haired’s pupils dilating and his body starting to react to the Omega’s hormones.

Bucky placed Tony on the bed, helping the Omega to get rid of his shirt, which Tony was thankful for since it was starting to sting his skin. Then, Bucky pulled out Tony’s pants and underwear, making the Omega lay naked on their bed. Tony could spot his Alpha growing bulge hidden below his pants.

“You’ll reach it fully in 10 minutes, maybe 7,” Bucky told him as he was getting rid of his own clothes.

“I thought 20 minutes,” Tony said, frowning.

Bucky chuckled before jumped to the bed and lay by Tony’s side.

“You smell so good, honey,” the Alpha praised him. “So strong.”

Tony closed his eyes when Bucky caressed his face affectionately. Tony knew very well that he was loved by his Alpha. Bucky always makes sure that know it, it meant he could repeatedly tell it to Tony or show through his actions. Tony wondered what good he had done to have such a good Alpha.

Turns out, Bucky was right. Tony’s heat fully hit him around 10 minutes. Cuddling with Bucky before his heat reaches its higher point was good, but now he really needed the Alpha inside him. Tony whined loudly, and Bucky was already ready. The dark-haired placed a pillow under Tony’s hips to get him more comfortably.

“Bucky,” Tony whimpered. “Alpha.”

“I’m right here, baby doll. I’ve got you,” Bucky whispered gently, leaning on top of Tony to kiss him.

It was a really nice, gentle kiss full of love that made Tony felt completely loved. He didn’t need to worry because his Alpha would take care of him. He really would. Bucky peppered kisses on Tony’s chest, he curled his tongue around one of the Omega’s nipples, which made Tony moaned. He didn’t try to hide it because Tony knew that Bucky loved to hear the sounds that Tony did, he loved the slickered sound of their bodies meeting each other while he fucked his hole. Tony thought that he didn’t deserve Bucky at all.

Bucky spread Tony’s legs to fit between them, exposing his entrance. Tony blushed, he always did until Bucky starts to praise him. 

“Look at you, baby doll. Look at this beautiful hole of yours so wet for me,” Bucky said, smirking.

Tony groaned the next moment he felt one of Bucky’s finger pushed through his rim, his slick turning it easier. One quickly became two while Bucky scissoring him open, pushing his fingers in and out of Tony. The Omega arched his back up when his Alpha added two more fingers at once, pushing four fingers inside him.

“So beautiful. So wet for me, baby doll.”

Tony was delightful with the praises.

“Alpha, please,” Tony pleaded. He needed his Alpha’s cock inside him.

Bucky was this good, incapable of denying anything to Tony. The Alpha lined up with Tony’s entrance, and the brunet couldn’t help but push his ass forward trying to reach his Alpha. Bucky was teasing with him, and Tony whined all needy. Then, Bucky slid inside him, and both of them grunt in pleasure. Tony felt so relieved with the sensation, it only got better when his Alpha started to move, thrusting hard, but careful to not hurt the Omega.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. Bucky closed his eyes when his thrust went deeper.

“Oh, baby. You’re always so tight,” Bucky stared back at Tony. “You’re so good for me, doll,” Bucky leaned in to meet with Tony’s lips, sharing a needy and more urgent kiss.

Tony moaned against his mouth while his cocks rubs on Bucky’s abs. It was so good, his Alpha’s warm skin felt so cool, and that was all Tony could focus on until Bucky hit his sweet spot, sending down a shiver through Tony’s body, and making the brunet curled his toes in pleasure. Tony threw his head back, exposing his neck where Bucky placed a wet kiss on his already marked mate gland. That mark that tells everyone that Tony’s Bucky and Bucky’s Tony. They are mated.

Tony doesn’t wait long, though. After a couple of thrusts, his cock throbs and he’s spiking his seed on his stomach. Bucky takes a little longer, after all, he’s a super-soldier. They could do it all day and Bucky wouldn’t get tired at all. He kept thrusting inside him, and Tony closes his eyes, waiting for his Alpha’s knot because heat always means to be knotted. And Tony loved to be knotted.

Then, he feels the know swelling, and Bucky thrust hard deep Tony, passing his knot through the Omega’s rim, locking them together for a good time. Tony doesn’t object when Bucky moved them to get more comfortable, laying by Tony’s side. 

“Feeling good, darling?” Bucky asked, putting a kiss on his Tony’s shoulder.

Tony only hummed in response, closing his eyes, too tired to answer Bucky. He felt his Alpha’s hand caressing his hair, wrapping Tony in his arm and holding him tight. Tony doesn’t even notice when after 10 minutes around, Bucky slip out of him, letting Tony loosened on the bed. The Omega doesn’t worry, though, he knows his Alpha will be back to take care of him.

A cold cloth is pressed on Tony’s stomach, cleaning the Omega’s cum from there. Then, Bucky slipped them between Tony’s thighs, wiping out the excessive slick pooled there. Bucky would make sure to bathe Tony later when he would be feeling better and well relaxed to it.

Bucky leaned in to place a kiss onto Tony’s inner thighs.

“Don’t worry, baby doll. I’m gonna take care of you,” Bucky assured him, even though he already knew it.

So after cleaning Tony, Bucky held a bottle of water against the Omega’s lips, pushing him to get hydrated.

“Easy, easy,” Bucky soothed him as he drank with a thirst he hasn’t noticed he had.

Bucky ran his hand back and forth on Tony’s back, which is totally tranquilizing. He offers Tony the grapes he had brought from the kitchen before bumped with Tony in the living room. Tony opened his mouth for more of that bittersweet taste on his tongue, which Bucky gives him gladly as the Omega snuggled closer to his Alpha’s warmness.

“I love you, Tony,” Bucky said, kissing his forehead.

Tony grinned, tucking his head under Bucky’s chin.

“I love you too, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this one was so sweet <3  
> Thanks for all kudos and comments. I really appreciate and read all of them, they encourage me to keep writing.  
> So, this is the end of part one. I intend to post a second part with all stories together or even like one-shots, I don't know yet, but they all be tagged in the Kinktober Serie.  
> Stay safe. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Drop a 'hi' on my [Tumblr](http://sweethaleia.tumblr.com/).


End file.
